Hola, mi nombre es Toby Ticci Toby
by Mikiki Karu-chan
Summary: Una historia inventada sobre los Creepypastas y el Anime y claro, yo ahí metida en medio XD
1. Capítulo I: Un Chico Nuevo y Yo

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo una historia de un Creepypasta llamado "Ticci Toby" bueno espero que les guste y si no conocen el Creepypasta les dejo un link para que lo conozcan Sayonara!**

** watch?v=4KmJwIF74ps**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

"Un chico nuevo y yo"

_ Creo que después de cada acontecimiento que ha pasado en los últimos años, ya es fácil para mi contar esto: Verán, Soy una Demonio, la más poderosa de todas junto a mi mejor amiga, pues, bueno, derrotamos a Zalgo: Zalgo es…bueno en pocas palabras el Horror en "Persona", es el creador de El Miedo, El Caos, La Locura, La Muerte, La Destrucción, ya te has de imaginar todo lo Maligno. Bueno creo que sería perder el tiempo en explicar mi forma de Demonio, y la forma de Demonio de mi amiga también, pero en vez de eso, les contaré cómo fue que me convertí en el ser más poderoso de todos juntos combinados, y cómo fue que perdí a la persona que alguna vez llegué a amar… la historia es algo larga…mmm ¿De dónde empezar?... creo que comenzaré, cuando tenía 14 años…_

* * *

><p><strong>**FLASHBACK**<strong>

Hola, me llamo Marceline Smith, tengo 16 años y voy en primer año de secundaria, en la secundaria "Mountain Black" en California, para más información, esta escuela está hermanada con Japón (ya sabrás porqué mencioné este insignificante detalle). Verán para que sepan algo más de mí, tengo el pelo castaño oscuro, se ve casi negro pero NO ES NEGRO (odio que confundan el color de mi pelo), soy de tez normal, pero también tirada para piel clara (lo sé soy rara), soy algo bajita, mido 1,60, tengo los ojos de color castaño, el color normal de ojos en todo el mundo, y bueno pues me gusta muchísimo el Anime y el Manga (¿Ya ves? por eso mencioné que mi escuela tenía hermandad con Japón) y bueno estoy aprendiendo Japonés para que me transfieran, pero eso es harina de otro costal.

Tengo una familia como cualquier otra, está mi papá, se llama Alex, mi mamá, se llama Claudia, mi hermano gemelo, se llama Johnny y bueno, por supuesto yo, ah y mi perro llamado Lukas. Somos como una familia cualquiera.

Y bueno también está mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, de la paz y del amor: Elisse Michaelis: ella tiene el cabello un poco corto y negro, pero no tan intenso, tiene los ojos de color marrón y es tan solo 5 cm más grande que yo, es más o menos el mismo tono de piel que yo, y a ella también le gusta el Anime y el Manga.

Bueno en el ámbito psicológico…ella es muy frágil y cerrada, como una roca, puesto que estaba enamorada de una persona…que en realidad era un ser demoníaco, que tomó forma humana para poder comer almas, pero conoció a Elisse y se enamoró de ella, así como también Elisse se enamoró de él, su nombre: Sebastián Phanthomhive, pero un día...

***FLASHBACK***

_**Elisse *pov***_

Íbamos paseando por el bosque de la zona Marble Hornets Marceline, Sebastián y yo hablando sobre los últimos resultados de las pruebas de la Secundaria:

**- Ah si no me hubiera dedicado a ver anime todo el día ayer… hubiera sacado 10- dije yo algo angustiada.**

**- Pero 9,5 también es una muy buena nota Ellie- dijo Marcy tratando de consolarme.**

**- Sí, además mírame soy un demonio y yo obtuve 8,7 ¿Qué más esperas?-**** dijo Sebastián algo avergonzado por su nota.**

**- Si pero…**

Había escuchado un ruido extraño durante todo el trayecto a casa salir de entre los árboles y arbustos, pensé _**"Sólo es un mapache Elisse, tranquilízate"**_ pero no era un mapache… de un momento a otro algo horrible pasó: Jeff The Killer apareció de entre las sombras de los árboles y había atrapado a Marceline.

**- Oh, sí que eres una chica muy bella, pero lástima que sólo bella pero no te angusties…yo…te haré… ¡MUCHO MÁS HERMOSA! –** dijo Jeff con una sonrisa maniática en la cara mientras pasaba suavemente un cuchillo por la cara de Marcy, mientras esta lloraba.

**- ¡SUÉLTALA YA MALDITO BASTARDO!-** gritó Sebastián transformándose en un demonio y liberando a Marcy de las manos de ese asesino.

**- ¿Con que bastardo yo?... Haré que te tragues tus palabras ¡MALDITO INFELIZ… LA IBA A HACER MÁS HERMOSA… AHORA ESTÁ ATERRADA POR TU CULPA! –** gritó Jeff mientras se tiraba a sobre Sebastián para matarlo.

Sebastián nos protegió a las dos, pero…cometió un error… un error que le costó la vida: Trasformado en demonio, llevaba una daga especial que podía matar demonios.

Jeff, vio que Sebastián traía una daga y en un movimiento rápido la tomó y le gritó **"¡GO TO SLEEP!"** y le enterró la daga, desangrándolo poco a poco y muriendo de forma dolorosa…

**- ¡SEBASTIÁN… NOOOOOO!-** grité al ver cuando Jeff clavaba la daga en la frente de Sebastián y corrí hacia donde estaba.

**- Elisse... corre… corre…lo más lejos que pue…das…no se separen y vayan…a casa… ¡TE AMO ELISSE, NO OLVIDES ESO!... yo… siempre…te…recor...da…ré-** Sebastián apenas terminó de decir la frase cuando cerró sus ojos…para siempre…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Es por eso que ella se cierra con la gente y a duras penas habla con los demás, digo conmigo no hay problema pero el problema es con el resto, yo también soy a veces así pero en general soy muy alegre y energética; bueno ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde este incidente y todo está un poco mejor con Ellie pero como en todas partes hay personas que fastidian y otras que golpean, ésta no podía ser la excepción, y Britanny es la que fastidia junto sus amigas de cartón y Jason es el que golpea en ésta secundaria junto a sus amigos, quienes podrían ser incluso papás ya que casi todos aquí parecen… mmm cómo decirlo de una manera que no ofenda tanto… ¡PROSTITUTOS!.

**- ¡Mira ahí está OLGA!-** grita Britanny

**- ¿Cuál OLGA?-** dicen en tono burlesco y sarcástico sus dos amigas, no tengo idea cómo se llaman, pero no me importa y no tengo ni la menor intensión de averiguarlo.

**- ¡LA QUE PARECE ROCA JAJAJAJAJA NUNCA HABLA JAJAJAJAJA!- **se empezaron a mofar las tres "Muñecas de Plástico".

**- Cierren su lindo HOCIQUITO DE PUTAS MALPARIDAS, MUÑECAS DE PLÁSTICO-** dijo con su cara de sádica y mirada psicópata mientras abría su casillero, las 3 cotorras quedaron pasmadas y se dieron media vuelta y se fueron avergonzadas, para suerte de ellas no había nadie en el pasillo de la escuela. Cuando terminó eso, volvió a su seriedad de siempre y le dije a Elisse sorprendida:

**- E-Elisse n-no digas esas cosas en la escuela-** dije un poco avergonzada, como si esas palabras hubiera estado dirigida hacia mí.

**- Pero esa es la verdad y la tienes que aceptar quieras o no-** dijo Elisse.

**- Ahh, lo sé, oye y ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?, ¿Terminaremos de ver "Shingeki No Kyojin"?-** dije con cara de esperanza.

**- Está bien pero te recuerdo que hoy se cumple 1 mes de la muerte de Sebastián, no me siento tan de ánimos, pero sí, veré "Shingeki No Kyojin" contigo- **dijo Elisse seria como siempre.

**- Ah, si lo siento, lo olvidé…Sebastián no hubiera muerto si no hubiera ido con ustedes…fue mi culpa-** dije un poco triste.

**- ¿Qué?, no, tú no tienes culpa de nada…el que tiene culpa es… ¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DE JEFF THE KILLER!-** dijo Elisse con una cara un poco psicópata.

Yo realmente estaba atónita, jamás había escuchado a Elisse decir alguna grosería.

**- Pero no tienes que enojarte Ellie, siempre me tendrás a mí para apoyarte…sabes que también odio a Jeff por intentar matarme…-** dije con la misma actitud que Elisse

**- Descuida Marcy, algún día lo atraparemos, eso seguro-** dijo Elisse con una pequeñísima sonrisa en la cara.

**- Quiero que te mantengas así durante el resto del día…sonriendo ****-** dije mientras hacía una pequeña sonrisa, Ellie soltó una carcajada chiquita, me alegra verla feliz, ella puede hacer que todos rían sin siquiera saber por qué, al igual que hacer llorar o sonreír, pero luego volvió a su estado de seriedad que parece infinito.

Me fijé en el horario del día de hoy, era Lunes y la primera clase que nos tocaba a Elisse y a mí era Química, así que comencé a sacar las cosas de esa clase, cuando de repente…

**- Ho-hola, di-disculpa ¿Sabes dónde está el casillero 107-A?-** dijo una voz algo chillona y de chico, me di la vuelta y allí estaba: … ¡ERA LA BELLEZA EN PERSONA! ... según yo: Era un chico un poco más alto que yo y también un poco más alto que Elisse, era muy pálido y tenía el pelo marrón y un poco desordenado pero a la vez peinado, tenía los ojos café, usaba una polera gris en el pecho y mangas un gris un poco más oscuro que el color del pecho y con rayas con un gorro de color azul, pantalones azules y unas Converse negras, era hermoso para mí, Elisse se reía en silencio mientras miraba mi cara de boba contemplando al chico… ¡PERO SOLO DURÉ UN SEGUNDO MIRÁNDOLO ASÍ! Elisse es mala conmigo a veces pero eso es bueno de ella…para mí, es decir, vuelvo a la realidad.

**- Ah ¿El casillero 107-A? es éste que está junto al mío- **le respondí al chico siendo muy tierna y simpática, Elisse se mofó por dentro y se mordía el labio, como con su cara de psicópata.

**- Bueno pues, creo que seremos vecinos, jajaja, mi nombre es Toby, Toby Rogers- **dijo el chico muy amable y extendiéndome su mano.

**- Un placer conocerte vecino, yo soy Marceline, Marceline Smith- **dije tratando de imitarlo.

**- Jajaja, pues me alegro, dime ¿En qué clase estás vecina?- **dijo Toby mientras abría su casillero.

**- En primero igual que mi amiga- **dije mientras señalaba a Elisse y ésta tomaba sus cosas de química.

**- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo también voy en primero! Mmm ¿A?- **dijo con una cara de felicidad tremenda.

**- ¡SI!, bueno creo que más que vecinos seremos amigos ¿No crees?- **dije muy entusiasta, pero en ese momento, Toby me miraba sorprendido y con una cara de felicidad tremenda, mientras Elisse me pateaba el pie y me susurraba "Apúrate van a empezar las clases", aunque todo el mundo estaba fuera de la Secundaria tenía razón, las clases iban a empezar pero en eso Toby grita de emoción:

**- ¿En serio serías mi amiga? ¿En…en serio…lo…lo serías…?- **dice Toby con lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo sabiendo cómo se siente Toby le contesto mientras que Elisse empieza a caminar:

**- Pero claro que sí, si tú eres amable conmigo, yo seré amable contigo, en cambio si me tratas mal, te trataré mal, te digo esto porque me estás ofreciendo tu amistad camuflada entre palabras, por eso te dije que sería tu amiga, Toby eres súper buena onda, le caerías bien a cualquiera, pero yo quiero ser la primera que sea tu amiga- **le dije y en lo que le decía esto reventó a llorar pero de forma silenciosa sólo le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas, tomé un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y le limpie las lágrimas de la cara a Toby, Elisse veía muy de lejos lo que hacía y después se dio media vuelta y se fue al salón.

**- Vamos Toby, no llores, anda ve al baño y lávate la cara, no querrás que todos te vean así, digo es su primera impresión de ti- **le dije a Toby en un tono muy suave y cariñoso.

**- Si, tienes razón, Marceline, bueno te veo en clase, ah por cierto, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- **me dijo Toby camino al baño.

**- Claro, ¿Qué favor?-** dije con las cosas de Química en las manos y brazos.

**- ¿Podrías tomar uno de mis cuadernos de mi casillero y llevármelo a clases?, Claro y después cerrar mi casillero-** dijo Toby a mitad del pasillo, que conducía al baño.

**- Claro Toby, no te preocupes te llevo todo a clases!- **le terminé gritando de lado a lado del pasillo mientras el corría y me gritaba _**"Gracias Marceline, ¡TE DEBO UNA!"**_, bueno mejor me voy a clases antes de que Elisse se enoje y cosas así. Pero después de dar media vuelta:

**- Oye, mamá dijo que me dieras la mitad del dinero que te había pasado- **dijo mi hermano sin la mera intención de asustarme pero lo consiguió y yo solté un chillido ensordecedor.

**- JA! Si te asustaste tú, imagínate yo al ver tu cara jajajaja- **dijo mi hermano con la intención de molestar.

**- Ja ja ja, ¡Qué risa!, bueno lamento decepcionarte pero mamá no me dio dinero porque traje almuerzo hoy-** le dije a mi hermano en un tono sarcástico.

**- ¡Y QUÉ VOY A COMER! Olvidé el almuerzo en casa-** dijo mi hermano desesperándose.

**- Ya no llores, toma ten el mío, yo veré que como, si es un animal muerto o un peperoni de la basura- **dije mientras le pasaba mi almuerzo y me hacía la lastimada.

**- Ya no te desesperes, te compraré una copa de helado en la tarde en compensación del almuerzo ¿Te parece?-** dijo mi hermano con un tono lastimero.

**- Bueno, mejor vamos a clases o nos dejarán afuera cargando cubetas con agua-** dije con algo de temor ya que nos pasó eso una vez que llegamos tarde, pero eso es otra historia.

*UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE*

La clase de Química había empezado, nos sentamos de a 3 en todas las clases, pero Elisse y yo nos sentamos solamente las 2 pero esta vez ¡SE INTEGRARÍA TOBY! y bueno, como es de costumbre, el compañero nuevo debía presentarse ante el curso así que Toby salió adelante y comenzó a hablar más o menos de dónde venía; siendo sincera, realmente no le presté atención eso me hace sentir mal conmigo misma pero bueno básicamente esto fue lo que pasó:

**- Niños, tendremos a un compañero nuevo a partir de hoy: Él es Toby Rogers, anda Toby, preséntate ante tus compañeros-** dijo la profesora de Química al lado de Toby.

**- Ho-hola, m-mi nombre es Toby Rogers y…- **desde ahí no seguí escuchando ya que estaba pensando:

"_**Toby…Toby Rogers…ese nombre lo había escuchado en alguna parte antes, es más estoy segura de haber VISTO a alguien como Toby en alguna parte…pero la cosa es que ¡NO PUEDO RECORDAR DÓNDE CARAJO LO VÍ!... ¿En Internet?...No…Mmm ¿En la calle?...No… pero en dónde había visto a Toby antes…Mmm tal vez en…"**_ seguía pensando pero luego Elisse me desconcentró diciendo: _**"Marceline, ¿De quién es ese cuaderno de Eren Jeager?"**_ luego recordé que cuando Toby me pidió sacar un cuaderno de su casillero ví ese cuaderno de Eren Jeager, de Shingeki No Kyojin y lo tomé y lo puse entre los míos y luego había olvidado pasárselo a Toby, creo que llegué y tiré los cuadernos sobre mi mesa, bueno mejor le doy explicaciones a Elisse:

**- Ah ese cuaderno, me lo encontré en el pasillo-**… ¡¿Por qué le dije eso a Elisse?! Jamás lo sabré…

**- ¿En serio? Dudo que te lo hayas "encontrado tirado" en el pasillo, porque en la solapa dice "Toby Rogers"- **dijo Elisse mientras muy sutilmente inspeccionaba el cuaderno tan misterioso ese para ella.

**- Sí, bueno, Toby me dijo que si se lo podía traer a clases y le dije que sí, creo que fui muy despistada y olvidé entregárselo-** dije mientras me ponía el pulgar en la boca tratando de imitar a L, de Death Note ¡Cómo amo a ese personaje, aunque muera sigue siendo lindo!

**- Pues entrégaselo, si no estoy segura de que te lo vas a tratar de quedar de todos modos ¿O me equivoco?-** me dijo Elisse de la manera más sutil y seria posible.

**- Jajaja, creo que tienes razón, pero no puedo ir y pararme e ir adelante y decir: "Ey Toby, aquí tienes tu cuaderno" me vería como una boba y me sentiría ridícula haciendo eso Y NI CREAS QUE VOY A HACERLO PARA COMPLACERTE- **dije muy sutilmente, pero a lo que termino de decir eso la profesora le dice a Toby que se siente y entra el director, Elisse a lo que se para y yo la imito, me dice muy bajo y burlón, creo que supo la primera impresión que me dio Toby: **"Pues tírale el cuaderno en la cara, a ver si así de descongela un poco-** dijo Elisse con una sonrisa pequeña pero un tanto macabra en la cara, con la intención de molestarme y molestarlo indirectamente, Tpby es muy pálido, cualquiera diría que es un Vampiro, yo no yo digo: " ¡TOBY ES LINDOOO!".

*EN EL RECREO*

Pasó la clase de Química y en toda la clase olvidé de entregarle el cuaderno a Toby y Elisse cada vez me presionaba más y más con el cuaderno _**"¡QUÉ YO NO QUIERO EL ESTÚPIDO CUADERNO!" **_Era lo que pensaba con una cara de enfado y de vergüenza mientras Elisse se reía por dentro de mi expresión facial ¡QUÉ COÑO TIENE ELISSE CON EL ESTÚPIDO CUADERNO, SÓLO ES UN CUADERNO CARAJO, UN CUADERNO CARAJO! Pero bueno, Elisse es Elisse y creo que jamás voy a comprenderla por completo. Salimos a recreo luego de 4 MALDITAS HORAS DE CLASE ¿Pueden creer eso? 4 horas escuchando y sin escribir nada:

*FLASHBACK*

**- Y si juntamos este líquido verde llamado…-** explicaba la profesora con tubos de ensayo y esas cosas. Cuando terminó esa frase que no la escuche muy bien ya que sólo pensaba _**"La única Química que me interesa es el problema de: 'La partícula Marceline y la partícula Toby combinadas dan UN ROMANCE INFINITO' "**_ era lo que pensaba hasta que la profesora dijo:

**- Niños, para la clase siguiente quiero que me hagan este experimento que les acabo de mostrar, será en grupos de 3 a su elección…y bla bla bla y bla bla bla-** dijo la profesora, ¡SOY TAAAN FELIZ! Por fin nuestro grupo era de 3 personas siii: Elisse, Toby y Yo.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Básicamente eso pasó y cuando salimos Elisse me "recordó" nuevamente lo del cuaderno de Toby y finalmente… ¿Pueden creer lo que voy a decir? ¡NO LE ENTREGUÉ EL CUADERNO A TOBY! Esto es increíble, estuve tan cerca de entregarle el cuaderno pero NOOOOOOO, ¡NO SE LO ENTREGUÉ! Soy una basura recogida de la calle, miren pasó algo más o menos así:

**- Ah, bueno y ¿Dónde haremos el trabajo? Ya que es para mañana-** dije muy entusiasta a mi "Grupo de Otakus"

**- Te digo desde ya Marcy, que en mi casa no podrá ser hoy, mis papás no están- **me dijo Elisse con su cara de seriedad de siempre, mientras sacaba su almuerzo de su casillero.

**- Pffff, en mi casa no sé pero llamaré a mi mamá y le preguntaré, espera… Toby ¿Podríamos ir a hacer el trabajo a tu casa? Ah por cierto…-** dije desanimada al principio, pero con cara esperanzada al final, pero ahí algo salió mal: Toby cambió totalmente su expresión y su emoción, básicamente me dijo: **"¡¿TÚ CREES QUE ESTOY PARA ESO, PARA TERMINAR PROYECTOS?!" **y se dio media vuelta y se fue a lo más aislado de la escuela, al parecer Toby es bipolar y no pude evitar mirar la cara de asombro que tenía Elisse al ver esa reacción y le dije con el cuaderno de Eren a Elisse:

**- ¿Sabes?, no puedo evitar pensar… que ya había visto a Toby antes… te lo aseguro…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ojalá que les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capítulo depende cómo le vaya a este (Mentira lo subiré igual X3) que les vaya bien y… :POKERFACE: no sé que más SAYONARA!<strong>


	2. Capítulo II: Un Pequeño Incidente

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia (para mi XD) bueno espero que les guste y si no conocen el Creepypasta, busque a Ticci Toby en alguna parte, no puedo dejar un link para que lo conozcan :( bueno a leer el capítulo :D Sayonara! (Nota: hay veces en las que puedo ser un poco bipolar)**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>

"Un Pequeño Incidente"

Luego de lo que pasó con Toby, decidí ir tras el… ¡PERO CON LA MERA INTENCIÓN DE DEVOLVERLE SU CUADERNO! Y claro, también saber qué fue lo que le pasó…pero Elisse me detuvo y me dijo con un tono molesto, pero seria como siempre:

**- Marceline… ¡¿TANTO TE GUSTA ESE CHICO COMO PARA PERSEGUIRLO A DONDE SEA QUE VAYA?!**

**- ¡NO LO ESTOY PERSIGUIENDO ELISSE, TÚ MISMA ME "DIJISTE" QUE DEBÍA DEVOLVERLE SU CUADERNO Y ESO ES LO QUE VOY A HACER AHORA!-** le grité a Elisse causando una pelea entre nosotras, cuando esto ocurre usualmente Elisse no deja el encuentro sin maldecir a alguien… y esta no fue la excepción!: Volaban Palabras, Insultos, Cosas del Pasado, La culpa para acá y la culpa para allá, y no tan solo eso, también nos agarramos a golpes…

**- ¡MALAGRADECIDA!-** respondió Elisse

**- ¡SUBNORMAL!-** seguí yo

**- ¡YO SUBNORMAL!? MÍRATE, TU ERES LA QUE ANDA COMO PERRA EN CELO DETRÁS DE TOBY- **me gritó Elisse con una sonrisa de locura en la cara, intentaba provocarme… Y LO LOGRÓ

**- ¿¡A SI!? PUES FUE TU CULPA QUE SEBASTIÁN SE MURIERA! ¡TÚ QUERÍAS IRTE POR MARBLE HORNETS!, ¡SABES TAN BIEN COMO YO QUE AHÍ ES DONDE SE SUPONE VIVEN TODOS LOS CREEPYPASTAS!- **a Elisse al parecer le dolió recordar la muerte de Sebastián, ya que agachó la mirada y meditó su respuesta

**- Ya no me gustan esas cosas… prefiero ver Anime Gore-** dijo Elisse en un tono muy bajo pero con la misma sonrisa en la cara, y siguió con la pelea. **- ¡PERO NO ME IMPORTA! POR LO MENOS NO SOY UNA PERRA QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE UN ¡FANTASMA DE CREEPYPASTA!- **Auch, eso me dolió, tenía razón, los Creepypastas son por decir "Fantasmas"… pero no me quedaría muda…

**- _Sabes qué MALDITA ZORRA, al parecer no soy la ÚNICA QUE ESTÁ INTERESADA EN TOBY, MÍRATE, BUSCANDO PELEAS EN DONDE NO LAS HAY, PARECES…-_** en ese momento, recordé algo que Elisse odiaba que le dijeran y como nadie más que yo lo sabía: -¡UNA NIÑITA MIMADA A LA CUAL LE DAN TOD EN BANDEJA!- , al oír eso Elisse hizo una mueca de desprecio y odio profundo, se acercó a mí apuntándome un puño en la nariz mientras me gritó:

**- _¡MALDITA PERRA MALAGRADECIDA!_- **Y el impacto llegó a mi cara, pero ¿Saben qué?, no me dolió, es más me dio esa locura Jeff The Killer, al igual que le había dado a Elisse su dosis de locura, y al sentir el impacto sonreí maniáticamente, Elisse seguía con su expresión de Odio y Desprecio, seguido de eso le dije:

**- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, dame más poder… ¡PARA PARTIRTE EL HOCICO!- **seguido de eso, golpeé a Elisse con más fuerza en la nariz, mientras seguía con mi sonrisa maniática, ella me miró fijo y se limpió los "rasguños" de esta pelea y me dijo:

**- Tienes razón, esa no es toda la fuerza que tengo, pero sé que esa no es la fuerza máxima que tú tienes…vamos, hay que encontrar a Toby.**

**- Si… siento eso, Elisse, pero no tanto.**

**- Yo tampoco lo siento tanto, Marceline, pero tú sabes que ésta batalla no es la primera ni la última…-** yo terminé de completar la frase que Elisse me iba diciendo mientras caminábamos a buscar a Toby

**- Siempre habrá un lugar…donde una contienda entre Titanes se desarrollará…-** Elisse me miró seria e indiferente al dolor, yo estaba igual y de hecho me sorprende mucho que nadie en la secundaria haya escuchado o sentido nuestra pelea o como bien dicen en Shingeki No Kyojin: **_"Las contiendas entre Titanes, son infinitas…"_**

**Toby *pov***

**_ "No sé por qué cuando más trato de evitar mi pasado, más viene hacia mí… será que, siendo un asesino a sangre fría, cada vez que algo relacionado a lo que me pase, a lo que me pasó y a lo que hago ¿Me torturará hasta que finalmente se lo pueda contar a alguien? Nadie más que Slendy y los otros Creepypastas saben quién es en verdad Toby Rogers:… Nada más y nada menos que Ticci Toby… pero ellas son mis amigas ¿verdad?...ellas…ellas nunca…tratarían de matarme… ¿O sí?... no... ellas son muy buenas amigas, de hecho ahora mismo deben estar hablando sobre lo que pasó conmigo… ¿Les digo?, ¿Confieso… quién soy en verdad…?..."_**

**- Toby!, hasta que te encontramos-** había escuchado esa voz antes, esa voz tan dulce…tan…tan cálida…tan…de Marceline, eran ellas, me habían encontrado, estaba en el Campus de la escuela, no sé cómo fue que llegué ahí… tal vez Slendy esté vigilando lo que hago en la escuela y por eso llegué hasta aquí.

**- Toby, ¿Qué te ocurrió en el pasillo?- **dijo otra voz que también había escuchado antes, esta era…una voz amarga…es decir, seria, muy seria y era de chica… ¿Quién más que Elisse es perfecta para esa voz?

Yo estaba con las manos en la cabeza y me había puesto mi capucha azul… no quería que nadie… menos un desconocido…me…me viera llorando. Rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por mis mejillas, como si fuera un tobogán pintado de blanco y que irradiara calor, esas "cosas" frías y húmedas… ¡Cómo odio que salgan de mí!... mi hermana… mi querida hermana… había tenido la última vez que la ví esas "cosas" frías en el tobogán pintado de un color piel claro: su hermoso rostro era igual al de mi madre… ¡YA DEJEN DE SALIR DE MÍ MALDITAS "COSAS" FRÍAS Y HÚMEDAS… ODIO LLORAR… INCLUSO SOLO… LO ODIO!

Aquellas voces, que ni siquiera había confirmado de quiénes eran, seguían hablándome… mientras yo me sumergía en mis recuerdos…

*FLASHBACK*

**- ¡Toby! ¿Podrías venir un segundo cielo? Necesito que bajes-** me llamaba una voz desde la cocina de mi casa, era la voz de mi madre, la persona más hermosa de todas, la que entiende una mente tan loca como la mía, ella es única y estoy seguro de que nadie más jamás logrará entenderme como lo hace mi mamá.

**- ¿Qué quieres mamá? Estoy ocupado en mi habitación-** le dije totalmente indiferente, pero en un tono cansado y con flojera.

**- Necesito que vayas a comprar 6 huevos, te prepararé waffles para el almuerzo hijo, hoy me iré a trabajar temprano así que te dejaré esto como almuerzo y cena de hoy, lo siento, pero no me queda mucho dinero, ya sabes, con lo que pasó con tu hermana y… CON ESE CERDO DE TU PADRE…**

**- Él no es mi padre mamá… él es mi progenitor Y NADA MÁS-** le dije a mi mamá interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, ella me miró piadosa, así como mira cualquier madre a su hijo cuando sabe lo que le pasa y lo que le está por pasar también, se puso a mi altura y me abrazó, fue un abrazo de esos cortitos, pero para mí duró una eternidad, eternidad que quería que jamás terminara.

Luego de eso ella me dio el dinero para comprar los huevos para hacerme waffles, ¡CÓMO AMO LOS WAFFLES QUE PREPARA MAMÁ! Son únicos entre cientos y cientos, porque los hace mi mamá. En fin, fui a comprar los huevos y cuando venía camino a casa mi pa… no, no mi papá, mi progenitor venía de una parranda que se había dado con sus amigos con el dinero de mamá, dinero que empezaba a escasear. Pasó muy rápido esa tarde y muy pronto oscureció, bajé para comer los waffles que me había dejado mamá en el refrigerador, pero como era de esperarse, ese ANIMAL de persona se los había tragado todos. Ya era el colmo, ya lo odiaba, ya ni siquiera era para mí, mi progenitor, para mi ahora era un total desconocido que estaba invadiendo MI CASA.

No sé qué pasaba por mi mente, pero sólo escuchaba **_"Mátalo, hazlo Toby, acaba con él, él no tiene por qué estar acaparando el espacio que le pertenecen a mi mamá y a mi… SI NI SIQUIERA SE PREOCUPÓ DE MI HERMANA CUANDO MURIÓ EN EL HOSPITAL!"_** entonces me decidí… era definitivo… acabaría con su inmunda existencia.

Para que no sospechara nada, bajé normalmente al Garage, donde "esa persona" mantenía guardada una colección de hachas, había bajado junto conmigo unas gafas amarillas, de esas así como Matt, de Death Note, y también bajé una pañoleta que se ajustaba a mi cuello y boca, pero sin tapar la nariz y que además simulaba una sonrisa cuando la tengo puesta; me puse todo eso y mi sudadera favorita, es gris en el pecho y mangas un gris un poco más oscuro que el color del pecho y con rayas con un gorro de color azul, además me puse a ver cuáles eran las mejores hachas: Tomé una que estaba nueva y tenía el mango amarillo y otra que era algo vieja, pero muy poderosa y con mucho filo, ésta tenía el mango café y lentamente me fui acercando a "esa persona" mientras cantaba una melodía muy pegajosa que había inventado base a la canción tema de la película de terror: "Candyman", era más o menos así:

**_"Si ves una sombra… acercarse lentamente a ti,_**

**_No temas de ella… sólo quiere algo de ti,_**

**_Si ves una sobra… acercarse lentamente a ti,_**

**_No temas a ella… sólo quiere que no hables…_**

**_Mientras que… te envía a descansar…_**

**_Esa sombra…_**

**_Es la Ticci…Ticci Toby… (Ticci Toby)_**

**_Esa sombra es de… Ticci Toby… (Ticci Toby)_**

**_No temas a ella… sólo quiere verte feliz…_**

**_No temas a ella… sólo quiere que no hables…_**

**_Mientras que… te envía a descansar…"_**

Lo hice… acabé con ese animal… no puedo irme así sin más… pero tampoco puedo quedarme, como yo lo maté debo dejar una marca de que yo lo hice…escribí en la pared con la sangre de ese animal, mi nuevo nombre y logo además: _"Ticci Toby"_, se veía estampado en la pared de la casa, decidí irme y llevar conmigo un galón de gasolina que mi madre mantenía guardado, le hice un agujero para derramar el líquido, finalmente, cuando llegué a la orilla del bosque de Marble Hornets, le prendí fuego al hilo de gasolina, para desviar mi huida… ¡PERO COMO SOY TAN IMBÉCIL, ME QUEMÉ EN EL MISMO INCENDIO QUE ESTABA PROVOCANDO!, pero como sufro de "Insensibilidad congénita al dolor" no sentí nada, en eso me desestabilicé y Slendy me encontró vagando y quemado por el bosque…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**- ****TOBY… TOBY… ¡TOBY ROGERS, VUELVE A LA REALIDAD!- **escuché la misma voz dulce de Marceline hablándome mientras me chasqueaba los dedos frente a mis ojos, finalmente reaccioné:

**- Ah, lo siento… me pasa a veces, ya sabes, cuando te desconectas de tu alrededor y te sumerges en tu mente-** le dije mientras hacía gestos con mis manos tratando de explicar, soltó una pequeña risita, me pregunto ¿Qué cara de bobo habré puesto?

**- Ay, Toby… oye, ¿qué pasó allá?... te enojaste y nos gritaste y luego te fuiste-** pude ver mi reflejo en los ojos de Marceline, quién se había sentado a mi lado en esta pequeña banca, pude ver cómo mis ojos se abrían cada vez más y la cara de asombro se apoderaba de mí.

**- Ahh… eso… bueno, eso se debe a que soy bipolar… y, bueno, si las ofendí lo siento mucho, son cosas que pasan en mi mente de ase-** corté la palabra mientras Marceline me miraba cada vez con más intriga y finalmente retomé**- de… de niño… con… un tanto de todo en su cabeza, jajajajajajaja- **me reí de forma nerviosa tratando de encubrir mi verdadero yo mientras me pasaba la mano por la nuca.

**- Bueno eso ya no importa Toby, ah por cierto-** Marceline quedó con la palabra en la boca y con su mano detrás de ella, cuando Elisse la interrumpió:

**- ¿Vamos a hacer la tarea en tu casa Toby?-** dijo cruzada de brazos y con más seriedad de la que la había visto antes.

**Marceline *_pov*_**

Elisse me interrumpió ¡Y YO QUE LE IBA A DEVOLVER EL CUADERNO A TOBY! Bueno no me quedó de otra que seguirle la corriente a Elisse:

**- Cierto Toby, ¿Qué pasará con el-** de nuevo quedé con las palabras en la boca, pero esta vez interrumpió Toby.

**- NO!-** Elisse miró un tanto amenazante y enojada a Toby, mientras yo seguía con las palabras en la lengua, Toby retomó lo que iba diciendo**- es decir, no, no podemos hacer el trabajo en mi casa hoy, porque…_…_ está TODA mi familia en casa, y mi familia sí que es grande uff!-** dijo Toby haciendo gestos.

**_-_ ¿Y qué hay con eso?-** dice Elisse con toda la frialdad posible.

**- Si, Toby, ¿Qué hay con-** ¡POR QUÉ ME DEJAN CON LAS PALABRAS EN LA BOCA! Mejor me quedo en shock

**- Es que, mi familia es muuuy desordenada y escandalosa, de seguro arruinan el trabajo-** dijo Toby nervioso. Jamás esperé lo que pasó, Elisse se acercó a Toby, con una mirada asesina, mientras yo estaba en shock, y levantó a Toby de su sudadera, pendiendo en el aire:

**- Toby, no mientas, ¿Te da "nervios" o "malos presentimientos" el que vayamos a tu casa?, digo, así es la escuela, te recuerdo que el trabajo es para mañana, yo no puedo prestar mi casa hoy-** en eso yo digo en un tono muy bajito:**_ "Amm… etto… creo que sí podemos hacer la tarea en mi casa Elisse-_** no terminé de decir eso y Elisse giró la cabeza y me miró con su mirada de **_"O te callas o te callo"_** y me quedé en shock de nuevo, Elisse siguió **- Toby, haremos este proyecto en tu casa o cada quién por su lado-** Toby tenía la misma mirada de shock que yo… ¡PERO LE CONTESTÓ A ELISSE! :**- ¡NO ELISSE, NO PODEMOS HACER EL TRABAJO EN MI CASA HOY!-** entonces todo se calmó por un momento… ¡HASTA QUE ELISSE LEVANTÓ SU MANO!... y ahí no sé qué me perdí, pero cuando me doy cuenta Toby estaba "Knock Out" al otro lado del Campus tirado en el suelo cual muñeco de trapo.

**- Pe... pero… ¿Qué… qué carajos hiciste Elisse?-** dije en shock y con las manos en la cabeza.

**- Esa fue una de las "Lecciones al estilo Elisse"-** dijo volviendo a su posición normal**- Anda a buscar a tu "novio" y llevémoslo a Enfermería, creo que me pasé un poco…-**

**- ¿¡UN POCO!? , Elisse, ¡TOBY ESTÁ INCONCIENTE Y PARECE UN MUÑECO DE TRAPO!-** dije alterada y en estado de shock aún

**- No me importa… él no estaba cooperando…-** luego de eso, Elisse se fue de manos en bolsillo hacia otro lado y se sentó en una banca cercana a un pasillo, se sentó y cruzó brazos y piernas, mientras se hacía la indiferente.

**- Ah Elisse… jamás te entenderé por completo… ¡TOBY, REACCIONA POR FAVOR!-** primero me decía a mí misma y luego le grité al cuerpo de Toby yacido en el suelo.

*MINUTOS DESPUÉS*

**Toby *_pov_***

De repente todo estaba oscuro... recuerdo estar hablando con Marceline y Elisse sobre el proyecto... y después, todo se hizo negro, pero sentía cómo un calorcito rodeaba mis brazos y cómo un frío tomaba mis piernas, luego sentí que estaba en el aire, después voces: Algunas histéricas, otras totalmente despreocupadas, unas comenzaban a rumorear y otras sólo les escuchaba decir: **_"¡¿PERO QUÉ PASÓ?!_** Después no me sentí en el aire, poco a poco mi espalda tocaba algo suave y blando y oía voces, pero no palabras, si no que voces, luego una luz en mis ojos empezaba a destellar poco a poco, como consecuencia éstos se abrieron y empecé a distinguir los colores formas y oía las palabras perfectamente:

**- ¿Qué…qué pasó?... ¿En… dónde estoy…?-** dije levantándome lentamente de donde sentía apoyada mi espalda: Estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, y en frente mío se encontraban: Marceline, Elisse y una joven Enfermera, Marceline y la Enfermera tenían unas caras de: **(·o·) **y Elisse tenía una cara de **(._.)**, bueno me comienzo a estabilizar y comienzan las preguntas.

**Marceline *_pov*_**

**- Toby, ¿Te duele algo?-** le dije en un tono muy preocupada a Toby.

**- Ni aunque quisiera sentiría dolor, verán tengo en "Síndrome de Insensibilidad congénita al dolor", por lo tanto, no siento dolor en lo absoluto... pero no te preocupes, me siento bien aunque ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- **nos explicó Toby y luego de esto nos dijo**- No recuerdo nada después de que me preguntaran sobre qué iba a pasar con la tarea-** Yo me impresioné de que Toby no recordara después del golpe que le dio Elisse.

**- Déjame que te explique Toby-** disparó Elisse y comenzó a relatarle a Toby ¡UNA MUY CRUEL Y FIERA MENTIRA!

***FLASHBACK***

**Elisse *_pov*_**

Le había preguntado a Toby:

**- ¿Vamos a hacer la tarea en tu casa Toby?-**

**- Pero por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si dijera que no?-** (supuestamente) dijo Toby.

**- ¿En serio? ¡GENIAL! Y a qué hora nos vamos a juntar-** (supuestamente) le dije a Toby con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara.

**- A eso como de las 3:00 pm-** (supuestamente) respondió Toby.

**- Me alegro mucho… bien vamos a los casilleros por nuestros almuerzos-** (supuestamente) dije yo. Y en eso (supuestamente) Toby abrió mal la puerta del casillero (SUPESTAMENTE) y el golpe fue tan fuerte y lo desestabilizó y por poco y le rompe la sien (Eso es una mentira! La realidad de las cosas es que golpeé tan fuerte a Toby a la altura de la sien y casi le rompo la misma).

¡AMO MANIPULAR A LA GENTE A MI ANTOJO! Así, mis sospechas se confirmarán sobre este misterioso chico… me sorprende que Marceline no se dé cuenta aún de esto…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Toby *_pov*_**

Estaba un poco aturdido… ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO ACEPTÉ PRESTAR MI CASA?!, bueno, de algún modo lo hice, ahora lo que debía hacer es tratar de explicarles a todos que vendrán ellas dos a eso de las 3:00 a nuestra casa… ¡PEOR AÚN! ¡CÓMO HAGO QUE TODOS ESOS ASESINOS NO ASESINEN! Bueno me lo iré pensando en el camino, pero ahora voy a almorzar junto con Elisse y Marceline.

**- Tengo miedo de la puerta del casillero, jajaja, bueno haber qué me puso mi "papá" de almuerzo-** les dije a las chicas, pero la única que rió fue Marceline, Elisse estaba seria y con una mirada muy fría hacia mí.

**- ¿Tú no almuerzas Marceline, te irás a casa?-** le dijo Elisse a Marceline, quien se respaldó con su casillero.

**- No, no voy a almorzar, le dí el almuerzo a mi hermano y… bueno… la comida no me sabe a nada éstos últimos días…-** dijo Marceline en un tono de angustia.

**- Llevas ya casi 2 semanas diciendo lo mismo Marcy, te daré la mitad de mi almuerzo, y dile a tu hermano que se desbobe un poco o se las verá conmigo-** dijo Elisse seria, pero se oía un ligero tono amenazante en su voz.

**- No gracias Elisse, no comeré hoy, no te preocupes-** dijo Marceline con su sonrisa en la cara.

**- Ma-Marceline, yo… te daré mi almuerzo… ¡NO PUEDE SER ESO! Es decir, puede que no le encuentres sabor a la comida pero… por lo menos debes comer, toma, no me importa, pero tú… tú eres una chica que se ve muy delicada y… bueno… te mereces eso más que yo-** le dije a Marceline un tanto nervioso sosteniendo una lonchera que me "compró" Slender… ¡Y LUEGO ME SONROJÉ! Es que, la verdad de las cosas, es que me parece muy linda, vieran cómo se cae la baba al verla… ¡PERO NO ES QUE LA QUIERA COMO ALGO MÁS QUE MI PRIMERA AMIGA DE VERDAD! Sólo es que… se ve taaan tierna haciendo gestos… ¡PERO NO ES QUE ME GUSTE!

**- Gracias Toby, pero de cualquier manera no me sabrá a nada, será un desperdicio que me coma este apetitoso almuerzo, además… qué diría tu padre si se entera que le diste el almuerzo a alguien que ni siquiera conoce-** dijo Marceline devolviéndome la lonchera.

**-… ¿Y si te doy la mitad?... o la porción que tú quieras… de todas formas, no me importa, siendo un ase-** ¿Por qué será que cada vez que explico algo estoy a punto de decir "Asesino"?**- digo, sólo ten… saca lo que quieras y si te falta alguna cosa o algo, sólo pídemelo, ¡NO LO DUDES!-** ¡MIERDA! ¡PARESCO TOMATE DE LO ROJO QUE ME PUSE! Por eso corrí al baño a refrescarme la cara… ¡PERO NO FUNCIONÓ MALDITA SEA! En vez de que dejara de sonrojarme ¡ME SONROJÉ MÁS CARAJO! Ojalá y Marceline no lo haya notado… ella me parece muy linda, no es como todas las otras PUTAS que hay en la escuela, además de ser de cartón y de plástico las muy MARACAS… Marceline es simple y no se preocupa de ser llamativa… además sus ojos… me gustan la forma en que brillan cuando me miran… ella… ella es mi primer amor…

**Marceline _*pov*_**

Toby, me dio su almuerzo y luego salió corriendo al baño, no podía creer lo que había traído en esa pequeña locherita: ¡UN OBENTO COMPLETO Y COMO GUARNICIÓN ONIGIRIS EN FORMA DE PANDAS SUPER… KAWAII! Quedé asombrada y Elisse abrió unos ojos que parecían platos, cerré la lonchera de Toby y esperé a que volviera, no me comería nada de eso, aunque es lo que más me gusta de la comida japonesa (Recuerden que soy Otaku, Elisse también es Otaku y al parecer Toby también lo era) no podía comer nada de eso… es decir, ¡ERA DE TOBY, LO QUE LE HABÍAN MANDADO A ÉL COMO ALMUERZO! No… no podía hacer eso.

**- Marceline… te espero en el comedor… trata de… que eso no vaya directo al suelo-** me susurró Elisse al oído con su tono serio de siempre.

**- Ah… sí, pero me voy a quedar… esperando a Toby…-** no alcancé a terminar cuando Elisse ya había desaparecido, y mi casillero estaba abierto, iba a guardar la lonchera de Toby cuando un cuaderno cae al suelo… ¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN NO SOY CAPAZ DE DEVOLVERLE EL CUADERNO A TOBY?! Me dio un no sé qué y levanté el cuaderno y en eso llega Toby con la cara empapada en agua:

**- Toby, oye tengo tu-** me dejó con las palabras en la boca ¡DE NUEVO!

**- Marceline, no te preocupes, ya deja ese cuaderno en tu casillero y vamos al comedor ¿Sí?, me está dando hambre-** me dijo Toby mientras tomaba el cuaderno QUE ERA SUYO y lo puso dentro de mi casillero y lo cerró, tomó su lonchera de mis manos y me puso una mano en el hombro, yo estaba con una sudadera puesta, ya que ese día hacía frío, pero aun así podía sentir la cálida mano de Toby en mi hombro, mientras me sonreía así como yo le había sonreído antes… no lo creo… ¿El amor a primera vista existe? Pues mis queridos amigos… ¡SÍ, SÍ EXISTE! Y eso era lo que veía en la cara de Toby… veía su amor hacia mí a primera vista, es decir, yo soy fea… ¿Por qué se habrá interesado en mí? No tengo:

- Un cuerpo escultural

- Una cara de Barbie

- Voz de niña mimada

- ¡Soy copa B, y mi trasero no es grande!

Es decir, a todo chico le gustan las chicas de cartón y de plástico, ¿Por qué Toby se interesó en mí?... me sonrojé cuando él me miró con ternura, de la misma forma que yo hice con él, Toby es muy bueno, pero no puedo evitar pensar… que me recuerda a alguien que vi en alguna parte…

***A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA***

**Toby *_pov_***

Marceline… es tan encantadora…me dio mucha ternura ver cómo comía un Onigiri en forma de Panda… no sé cómo les explicaré a los demás Creepys que vendrán dos chicas a la casa… mejor hablo con Slender.

**- Llegué a casa… si es que a alguien le importo…-** grité al momento de abrir la puerta, pero sin darme cuenta, Slenderman se encontraba delante de mí y me miraba molesto con un rostro inexistente.

**- ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela Toby?, espera ¿Por qué tienes una venda en la cabeza?-** dijo Slender cruzado de brazos y sentándose en un sillón.

**- Te explico luego, bueno todo estuvo bien… al parecer nadie notó lo de mis tics… pero aparte de eso… debemos hacer un trabajo para la escuela y-** Slender me interrumpió diciendo

**- "¿Debemos?", Debemos quiénes Toby-** exclamó sorprendido

**- Yo y dos chicas de la escuela, y como te decía, y… pues el trabajo es para mañana y… al parecer presté la casa para hacer el trabajo-** Slenderman se puso serio, estaba pensando, luego soltó un suspiro y me miró por un rato muy corto, luego dijo:

**- Ahh, Toby… mi lindo y querido Ticci Toby… Sabes que les permito que hagan lo que sea ¿Verdad?-**

**- Si… entonces…-**

**- Entonces, me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si DOS CHICAS VIENEN SOLAS A MARBLE HORNETS?-** me preguntó Slender remarcando las palabras "dos chicas" y "solas", me quedé en silencio un momento, sabía las consecuencias: Todos los Proxys y los Creepys irían tras ellas, y no cabe duda que actuarían al instante.

**- Si lo sé Slender, pero no podían prestar sus casas para el proyecto y yo al parecer-**

**- ¿Al parecer?, ¡¿AL PARECER?! Toby Erin Rogers, ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias de tus actos?, sabes que toda esta gente de aquí MATA a quien sea que esté en este bosque y sus alrededores, exceptuando los Creepys y los Proxys ¡Y TÚ LO SABES Y DE SOBRA!...-**

**- Pero no tienes que enojarte Slender-**

**- ¡NO ESTOY ENOJADO!... digo, no estoy enojado Toby… hablaré con todos, dime a qué hora vendrán esas chicas-**

**- Las iré a buscar a las 3:00 pm… para asegurarme de que no les ocurra nada malo camino aquí y tampoco de regreso a sus casas-**

**- Bien… deja tus cosas, cámbiate ropa y ordenas lo que vas a necesitar y en donde van a trabajar, yo hablaré con los Proxys y los Creepys ¡Y NADA MÁS!-** dijo Slender a la vez que se iba y de a poco juntaba a todos en la cocina, realmente se veía enojado pero no preste más atención y me fui a mi habitación.

Estando dentro, en mi espacio, me sentía más relajado… sentí como si un enorme peso se me quitó de encima y me recosté en mi cama unos 5 minutos y después me puse a ver mi guardarropas, el día estaba extraño, en la mañana hacía frío pero ahora estaba empezando a hacer calor, me puse a ver qué ropa ponerme ¡PERO AL PARECER TODA MI ROPA ES IGUAL! Sin darme cuenta había llevado el mismo estilo de ropa por casi un año, pero no podía estar con:

- Una sudadera.

- Un chaleco debajo de la sudadera.

- Pantalones largos.

- Calcetines gruesos.

- No sé qué más pero toda mi ropa es gruesa.

Mejor iré con cada Creepy y Proxy a ver quién me presta ropa corta.

**Slenderman _*pov*_**

Junté a todos los de la Creepyhouse, (excepto Toby), y les dije lo que iba a pasar este día… ¡CUANDO ESTO ACABE CASTIGARÉ A TOBY DE UNA MANERA!, espera, Slendy, cálmate, presenta autoridad ante tus protegidos, ahh bueno:

**- Por qué estamos aquí Slendy-** me preguntó Jeff con el mismo ánimo de "¡Rápido que estoy ocupado haciendo nada!"

**- Miren hoy pasará algo muy diferente a la rutina de todos los días, GRACIAS A TOBY, verán invitó a dos chicas a la casa para hacer una tarea, que me dijo que era para mañana, y deberemos de "Desaparecer" este día, por lo menos hasta la noche, o cuando Toby nos llame, lo que pase primero- **Les dije al gran grupo que estaba en la cocina

**- ¡¿****QUÉ COSA SLENDER?!- **Gritó todo el mundo presente

**- Eso, como escucharon, vamos a pasar el día con Zalgo en el Inframundo-** les dije enfadándome

**- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?!-** me gritó Jeff ¡ESE MOCOSO INSOLENTE, DEBE APRENDER A RRESPETAR PRIMERO QUE NADA!

**- ¡RECLAMENLE A TOBY NO A MÍ!-** Les grité (principalmente a Jeff) ya me estaban enfadando, todos se enojaron conmigo ¡Y LA CULPA LA TIENE TOBY! Ese niño… ya verá, cuando esas chicas se vayan ya se las verá conmigo.

**Toby _*pov*_**

Escuché un fuerte "¡¿QUÉ COSA SLENDER?!" proveniente de la cocina, supongo que eran todos reclamándole a Slender por mi culpa… ahora me siento muy mal, mejor bajo a arreglar las cosas y a pedirles un "Cambio de Look" a todos esos imbéciles (Si, aunque no crean todos aquí se tratan mal pero con cariño, ¿Es raro eso cierto?)

**- Oigan les quería- **Entré a la cocina, pero luego Jeff se me abalanzó con un cuchillo en la mano tirándome al suelo, Slender abrió paso hacia mí, creo que lo disfrutaba, quería saber quién era más fuerte: Un Proxy o Un Creepy, cuando Jeff me tenía en el suelo me gritó:

**- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- **y Jeff cayó sobre mí.

**- ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA MALDITO BASTARDO?!-** le contesté a Jeff con su misma cara de enfado y de psicópata.

**- ¡TÚ MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, POR TI TENDREMOS QUE SALIR DE LA CASA, ANIMAL MAL PARIDO!-** Me gritó Jeff con el cuchillo sobre mi garganta, no es por ser marica pero, realmente pensé que Jeff iba a matarme, lo único que se me ocurrió fue:

**- ¡PERRO DESGRACIADO! ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!- **Le grité de una manera a Jeff, parecía poseído por alguna cosa, Jeff se sorprendió y quitó el cuchillo de mi garganta y lo puso sobre mi pecho con la punta apuntando a mi corazón

**- ¡ENTONCES QUIÉN MIERDA TIENE LA CULPA AQUÍ!- **gritó histérico y con una sonrisa más grande de la que ya tiene, ah y con una cara de psicópata.

**- ¡NO LO SÉ PENDEJO DE MIERDA! ¡¿VES ESTA JODIDA VENDA?! ¡ME GOLPEÉ LA CABEZA Y NO ME ACUERDO EN QUÉ MOMENTO PRESTÉ LA CASA!- **Le grité a Jeff más "Endemoniado'' de lo ya estaba, todos miraban muy atentos lo que pasaba, luego Jeff se paró y quitó el cuchillo de mi cuerpo y lo tiró sobre la mesa de la cocina y me preguntó sorprendido:

**- ¿En serio no sabes qué fue lo que pasó?-** A lo que yo le respondí:

**- Si Jeff… no me acuerdo… también te venía a pedir algo y a todos los chicos, pero debe ser en privado, ya saben SIN NIÑAS PRESENTES-** Cambié completamente el tema y todas las chicas se van, Clockwork pasa por mi lado mientras me dice en la cara:

**- Ya nos vamos *entre dientes* Maldito Estorbo, no sirves ni de tapete- **Sonaba enojada ¡Y cómo no iba a estarlo! Verán ella y yo teníamos una relación pero con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciando y finalmente decidimos terminar por el bien de los dos. Luego de que se fueran las chicas, los chicos me miraron enfadados todavía NO CREO QUE NOS PASEMOS TODA LA TARDE AQUÍ HACIENDO NADA EN VEZ DEL TRABAJO!

**- ¿Qué quieres Toby?- **Pregunta Eyeless Jack, mi mejor amigo, se oía molesto pero no tanto

**- Rápido que tengo una partida en pausa en mi consola- **Se empezaba a impacientar Ben Drowned sacando su Nintendo del bolsillo

**- Etto… necesito que me presten algo de ropa de verano, aunque sea una polera, no sé algo sólo tengo ropa gruesa- **Les dije y sabía lo que iban a contestar... ¡PERO DIJERON QUE SÍ! Iban a ayudarme después de lo que hice iban a ayudarme.

***CUANDO ERAN LAS 2:30 PM***

Las chicas me dijeron que no encontráramos en la escuela a las 3:00 pm en punto y como vivo a 25 minutos de la escuela, caminé antes y llegar con un poco de tiempo. Los chicos fueron muy amables incluso después de lo que hice, verán:

Jeff me dió una de sus camisetas negras con mangas largas, me dijo que así pasaría desapercibido

Eyeless Jack me dijo que no tenía nada de mi talla y que si intentaba ponerme algo suyo me quedaría grande y me dijo que la ropa ajustada me quedaba mejor.

Ben me dió uno de sus Shorts, pero era diferente a los que solía usar: Este tenía bolsillos en las piernas aparte de los normales y eran grandes para él (Les comento que Ben, junto con Sally, son los más pequeños en tallas de la Creepyhouse)

Silver me dió una de sus sudaderas con mangas y que era delgada, el día estaba frío pero no tan frío, esto me recuerda las Primaveras que pasábamos en familia, la Familia Rogers... Era muy agradable, recuerdo que mamá siempre iba a buscar Flores al Jardín y las ponía en la mesa en el centro, papá quitaba la mala hierba del patio y yo muy pocas veces lo ayudaba y mi hermana iba a la tienda más cercana y traía Miel... La miel que conseguía mi hermana era deliciosa, era muy líquida pero muuuy dulce, recuerdo que sólo comía waffles debido a que me enfermaba con frecuencia y su consistencia evitaba que me enfermara muy seguido, y cuando mi hermana traía miel ¡NO PARABA DE ECHARLE MIEL A LOS WAFFLES HASTE QUE ME LA QUITABAN DE LAS MANOS! Cuando era pequeño hacía todo tipo de cosas, ahora lo único que hago es matar gente e ir a la escuela... Extraño a mi familia en momentos así, pero luego Slender me consola diciendo que ésta es mi nueva familia y que si yo quería podía hacer exactamente lo mismo...pero no sería igual...

**Marceline *pov***

Me estaba arreglando para ir a la casa de Toby a hacer el trabajo y esta vez le devolvería el cuaderno a Toby ESTA VEZ SI LO HARÍA! Puse el cuaderno en mi mochila y me vestí:

Me puse una polera de colores veraniegos, estaba haciendo calor así que no había problema, ¡CÓMO AMO ESTA POLERA! Tiene un ligero vuelo en la parte de abajo y con un cinturón bajo mi busto se veía muy genial, también me puse un mini short de color azul que iba perfecto con mi polera, me puse unas zapatillas blancas sin calcetines y puse mi sudadera más delgada dentro de mi mochila y un par de calzas largas en cado de que hiciera frío en la tarde.

**- ¡Marceline, Elisse ya llegó a buscarte!- **gritó mi madre escaleras arriba.

- Dile que ya voy- terminé de ordenar las cosas y bajé... Pero la sorpresa fue tremenda cuando vi a Elisse... ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ESTABA VESTIDA IGUAL QUE YO, LO ÚNICO QUE CAMBIABA ERA EL COLOR DE LA ROPA! Elisse se había tomado el pelo en una coleta en la nuca, yo no ¡Odio atarme el pelo! Bueno después de eso nos fuimos a la escuela a encontrarnos con Toby, y yo por primera vez iba más seria que Elisse, ¡YO PARECÍA LEVI, DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, DE LO SERIA QUE ESTABA! Digo Elisse se asemeja a Mikasa en seriedad y físico, pero yo parecía Levi en expresiones faciales y nivel de seriedad. Luego de un rato Elisse me habló

- Marceline, ¿Toby no te parece conocido?-

- Si... ¿Por qué preguntas?- le contesté seria, saben ser seria es genial.

- A mi se me asemeja mucho a Ticci Toby, ¿Y a ti?- dijo mirándome sin mover la cabeza. Yo hago lo msimo y le digo:

- Si... Creo que se parecen un poco...- ¡TICCI TOBY ERA A QUIÉN SE ME SEMEJABA TOBY! Ahora que lo pienso, si se parecen muchísimo, pero no creo que sean el mismo, ¡Eso es imposible!

Luego de caminar vimos a Toby con ropa corta parado en la entrada de la escuela y nos miró extrañado cuando nos vió vestidas prácticamente iguales.

- Chicas, ¿Comparte guardarropas o qué?- dijo Toby con ganas de bromear, pero Elisse le cortó la broma:

- No nada de eso, sólo fue coincidencia-

- Bueno, mejor vamos mientras más rápido lleguemos a mi casa, más rápido terminamos- dijo Toby empezando a caminar, Elisse y yo lo seguimos hasta llegar a la zona de Marble Hornets con él, de repente reviví cada horrible recuerdo de ese día...

- Odio este lugar, vamos por otro lado Toby- dije enojada tratando de no llorar. Pero Toby me atrapó!

- ¿Qué pasa, acaso sucedió algo en este lugar?- preguntó Toby preocupado.

- Si...aquí mató Jeff The Killer a nuestro amigo... Sebastián Phanthomhive- dije apretando los puños

Toby *pov*

''Aquí mató Jeff The Killer a nuestro amigo'', no lo creo

*FLASHBACK*

- ¿EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAS METIDO JEFF?! Slender estaba preocupado por ti- le dije a Jeff mientras entraba lleno de sangre ¿negra? ¿Acaso mató a E. Jack o qué?

- Jajaja hubieras visto Toby, maté a un chico que iba con dos chicas hermosas a la entrada del bosque jajaja hubieras visto sus caras- se reía Jeff mientras recordaba

*END OF FLASHBACK*

- Me apena en serio lo que pasó chicas... Lo siento, pero vivo cerca de aquí, así que vámonos por este camino, lo siento- dije muy desanimado... Jeff mató a la persona que defendió a las dos personas que me acompañaban ahora.

Al final, llegamos, las chicas quedaron atónitas al ver lo grande de la casa (Nota: debe ser una casa grande para albergar a todos los Creepys ¿No?) entramos y quedaron más sorprendidas aún... Bueno es hora de empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de Química...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?, la cosa se está poniendo muy buena ¿No creen? bueno ojalá que les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capítulo no sé cuando porque apenas lo estoy empezando (Kya) que les vaya bonito y… :POKERFACE: no sé que más SAYONARA!<strong>


	3. Capítulo III: ¿Hacemos Una Tarea?

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta, bueno espero que la disfruten y si no conocen el Creepypasta, busque a Ticci Toby en alguna parte, no puedo dejar un link para que lo conozcan :( bueno a leer el capítulo :D Sayonara! (Nota: hay veces en las que puedo ser un poco bipolar)**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3<span>

"¿Estamos haciendo una Tarea?"

**Elisse *_pov*_**

Habíamos llegado a la casa de Toby, sentía como si una extraña presencia me observara… no sé por qué, pero todo me parecía familiar: El ambiente, la zona, y ese olor a sangre…era tan... Era tan repugnante, pero me recordaba a Sebastián...todo me traía recuerdos...unos muy sangrientos recuerdos... La casa de Toby, se veía perfecta... Ni una sola mancha en el suelo, en el techo o en las paredes...esto confirmaba mis sospechas... Ahora estaba segura... Toby, el querido Toby de Marceline, era nada más y nada menos que Ticci Toby, todo estaba claro ahora...pero la cosa ahora esa ¿Cómo confirmaría mis sospechas?, ¿Cómo iba a asegurarme de que Toby era Ticci Toby?, no tengo otra opción...lo haré... le sacaría la confesión a golpes si fuera necesario…

**- Y ¿qué les parece mi casa chicas?-** dijo Toby sentándose en un sofá

**- Es muy genial! Es enooorme! Oye y ¿Por qué es tan enorme?-** dijo Marceline con mucha ¿Histeria, Locura o Euforia? No sé, tal vez todo mezclado y con sentimientos hacia "Ticci" Toby.

**- Además... Tu casa es muy perfecta, Toby... Demasiado diría yo**...- dije con una mirada sombría mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el centro de la sala.

**- Bueno, entonces... ¿haremos la tarea o no?-** dijo Toby sacando una caja algo pequeña, donde al parecer tenía varias cosas para hacer la tarea.

Marceline y yo nos miramos y no comenzamos a reír como psicópatas, mientras el pobre Toby miraba extrañado y trataba de descifrar por qué nos reíamos a casi llorar

**- Ah... ¿Por qué se ríen?-** dijo Toby con la caja en la mano.

**- Nandemonai, Toby, nandemonai-** dijo Elisse sosteniéndose el estómago (Traducción: Nandemonai: Nada en Japonés, recuerden que somos Otakus)

**- ¿Entonces... por qué se ríen si debemos hacer la tarea?-** preguntó Toby y Marceline y yo empezamos de nuevo: **"wuajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaja"**. Pobre Toby, me da un tanto de pena.

**- Jajaja, mira Toby, siempre inventamos que vamos a hacer tareas y cosas así, pero al final siempre termino haciendo todo yo, no te preocupes, estará todo bien, ahora deja eso y veamos anime!-** dijo Marceline y yo todavía riendo a mares

**- ¿Entonces?, ¡¿No haremos nada?!-** dijo Toby poniéndose un tantito molesto.

**- Sí, nada de la tarea en lo absoluto-** dije yo volviendo del mundo de las risas; Toby se veía molesto y mucho.

**Toby _*pov*_**

¿¡EN SERIO!? No haremos nada de la tarea!? Y tanto que me costó y lo que tuve que pasar para hacer la supuesta tarea en mi casa. ¡SLENDERMAN ME VA A MATAR CUANDO SEPA QUE NO HICIMOS NADA DE NADA!, mi vida apesta, no podía hacer nada para evitar la muerte súbita que tendré en manos de Slender o por lo menos no será una tan violenta como creo, pero moriré. Bajé la cabeza y apreté los puños, respiraba frenéticamente y me dieron ganas de destrozar la casa entera a hachazos y matar a todos los que pudiese de la rabia y energía acumulada que tenía…

**Marceline _*pov*_**

Toby se estaba enojando mucho, tengo miedo de que explote en rabia y no se pase algo similar a lo que paso en la escuela y tengo miedo que Elisse le brinde otra de sus lecciones...

**- Toby ¿Estas bien?- **dije con un tono serio y preocupado

**- ¡¿POR QUÉ HACEN ESO, ACASO SIEMPRE HACEN LO MISMO PARA TODO?!-** me gritó Toby en la cara, pero luego se tapó la boca y dio unos paso para atrás.

**- Lo-lo siento… me dio un ataque de ira… entonces, ¿No haremos nada?-** dijo Toby calmándose y un poco avergonzado.

**- Bueno, Elisse y yo siempre nos juntamos para "Trabajar en los proyectos", pero al final no hacemos nada, yo hago las maquetas y Elisse prepara los discursos demostrativos, y básicamente vemos Anime o Creepypastas, o leemos Manga o Creepypastas-** le dije a Toby mientras le sonreía levemente, él comenzó a pensar, se quedó un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato dando vueltas en óvalo en el lugar en donde estaba parado, y finalmente dijo:

**- Está bien, pero debemos dejar algo así como "indicios de que trabajamos" y no nos la pasamos viendo Anime… porque supongo que eso haremos… ¡¿VEAMOS KUROSHITSUJI?!-** dijo Toby desparramando las cosas que tenía dentro de la caja por toda la sala de estar, eran cosas para el experimento, y luego de eso sacó una caja con los CDS de Kuroshitsuji, la primera temporada, mientras ponía una cara de ¿pervertido?... na, mejor dejémoslo en "cara de intriga por una respuesta válida"

**- ¡SÍ, KUROSHITSUJI!-** gritamos Elisse y yo mientras levantamos los brazos y pusimos unas "ermozas" caras de gato (la "hermosura" no era ni hermosa en lo sarcástico) y nos comenzamos a reír.

Toby, al parecer, tenía todo listo para ver Anime, ¿Ven? ¡Yo sabía que era Otaku!, nos dijo a mí y a Elisse que pusiéramos la serie en el DVD y seleccionáramos un capítulo mientras él iba por algo a la cocina, como Elisse y yo estábamos viendo este Anime, quedamos en el capítulo 17, y decidimos dejarlo para verlo, lo pusimos, lo dejamos en pausa y Toby volvió con 3 tazones que parecían sin fondo repleto de palomitas! (Nota: le está dando hambre a su escritora, ¡TOBY TE ORDENO DARME! D:) y nos sentamos en el sofá más grande los 3 con un tazón de palomitas cada uno, Toby fue muy amable, aunque tampoco me supieron a nada, las aprecié mucho, bueno, seguíamos viendo Kuroshitsuji (Nota: si no han visto este Anime, les recomiendo siquiera ver esta escena, porque voy a spoilearlos si no lo han visto), cuando de repente… ¡Sebastián Michaelis se mandó una escena con una monja del convento!, a Elisse, en cada escena que aparecía Sebastián, ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE LOS OJOS SE LE HACÍAN CORAZONES! Pero cuando vio esa parte, los corazones se quemaron y comenzó a gritar:

**- ¡MALDITA PERRA, SEBASTIÁN ES MIOOOO, ZORRA!-** creo que no se los había mencionado, pero este Sebastián, de Kuroshitsuji, se parecía mucho a Sebastián, novio de Elisse, por eso se enfadó y comenzó a aplastar un cojín que encontró mientras tenía una cara de ¿Enfado?, NO! Era una cara de celos!... Elisse tomó el control del DVD y lo sacó, mientras que Toby y yo quedamos con caras de **"WTF!?"**, Elisse nos miró con cara de **"Lo siento, pero son muy pequeños para ver eso"** Toby se dio un FACEPALM y dijo:

**- Ahh, bueno, Elisse ¿Qué Anime, sin partes para menores de 14 años quieres ver?-** le dijo con un tono frustrante y sarcástico.

**- Mmm… ¿Shingeki no Kyojin?-** dijo Elisse seria, Elisse ¿Por qué no cambias de expresiones faciales tan seguido?

**- Ay, bueno!-** dijo Toby mientras se paraba, luego subió las escaleras y entró a un cuarto, con la puerta pintada de Azul, el mismo tono que el de la capucha de la sudadera que usó hoy en la escuela, la puerta decía en unas letras como talladas en la madera "TOBY" decía en mayúsculas, luego de eso Elisse me tocó el hombro y me dijo:

**- Oye, está oscureciendo y está helando, ¿No te vas a cambiar?-** Elisse quizá trama algo, pero no me había percatado de eso, así que me levanté y tomé mi mochila, en eso Toby bajó con una caja llena de mucho, MUUUCHO Anime, me vio con mi mochila en la mano, creyó que me iba, me dijo con un tono preocupado y triste:

**- ¿Te vas… Tan temprano? Es decir son apenas las 4:00 pm-** Toby soltó la caja y la dejó caer libremente sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, yo le dije:

**- ¿Qué?! NO!, no me voy Toby, me quería cambiar pantalones, y saber un lugar en donde pudiera…-** dije meciéndome de lado a lado, Toby puso una cara de alivio y me señaló un pasillo, me dijo que ahí estaba el baño de invitados, y que podía cambiarme ahí sin ningún problema. Yo le asentí y caminé hacia la puerta de aquel pasillo, era un poco oscuro, y parecía fácil perderse en la casa de Toby, su casa me recuerda mucho a la del juego Slender: The Arrival, pero es imposible que sea esta la casa del juego…

**Toby *_pov*_**

Marceline se había ido a cambiar ropa, estaba comenzando a hacer frío así que yo aproveché de cambiarme de shorts a pantalones y bajé con mi colección de Anime.

Elisse estaba sentada en el sillón de la misma forma en se sienta Slenderman para regañarme o regañar al grupo en el que estoy metido, cuando le pasé la caja para que escogiera qué Anime era apto para nuestras mentes de casi adultos, (Nota de Toby: recuerden que los 3 tenemos 16 años) y ella tomó la caja y la puso sobre la mesa de nuevo, me enojé y le pregunté sin gritarle

**- ¿Pero qué carajos tienes Elisse?-** me comenzó a impacientar cuando frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza… ¡Pero sus ojos estaban pegados a los míos!, Elisse se levantó y me dijo en un tono seco y sombrío, como cuando Jeff dice "GO TO SLEEP":

**- Tú eres… Ticci Toby ¿Cierto?-** ¡MIERDAAA! ¡PUTA ELISSE! ¡ME DESCUBRIÓ LA MUY… INTELIGENTE! No pude disimular que no me había llegado la verdad ¡PORQUE ABRÍ UNOS OJOS Y ERAN COMO PLATOS DE LO ABIERTOS QUE ESTABAN! Mierda… Mmm

**- ¿Po-Por qué preguntas eso Elisse?-** dije tratando de disimular… ELISSE FURIOSA: MODE ON = Malo para Toby D:

**- Toby, sólo quiero saber, Eres Ticci Toby, Si o No-** dijo Elisse con una mirada amenazante y furiosa

**- Y por qué te interesa saber eso-** le dije a Elisse poniendo su misma cara.

**- ¡RESPONDE TOBY, ERES TICCI TOBY O NO!-** dijo… no, no dijo, gritó Elisse.

**- ¡Y qué si no respondo!-** le dije levantando la voz, Elisse me miró con una cara de asco y me dijo al estilo ELISSE LIKE JEFF THE KILLER: MODE ON; ELISSE FURIOSA: MODE OFF

**- Te sacaré la confesión de la misma manera que conseguí que prestaras la casa-**…

**- Entonces… No me golpeé… TÚ ME GOLPEASTE!-** le dije comenzando a enojarme, Elisse me golpeó para conseguir que prestara la casa… eso significa que… ¡Sospechaba mucho antes de mí!

**- Sí, y si con un simple golpe te dejé inconsciente, esta vez te mataré HIJO DE PUTA!-**…

**- MALDITA PE-** iba a insultar a Elisse cuando de repente…:

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** fue lo único que se escuchó desde el baño y la puerta se abrió violentamente y Marceline cayó al suelo con una cara de asombro… ¡HIJO DE PUTA DE JEFF, SE QUEDÓ EN EL BAÑO, EL MUY CABRÓN, Y QUIÉN SABE QUÉ LE HIZO A MARCELINE!

**- Jeff… vete de aquí… ahora…-** le susurré a Jeff de lejos con mi cara real… la cara de Ticci Toby, ya me invadía ese deseo de aniquilar a todos los presentes y a muchos más… quería… VER SANGRE CHORREANTE EN LAS PAREDES!, pero la sangre que quería ver en las paredes ¡ERA LA SANGRE DE JEFF, A LAS CHICAS LAS PROTEGERÍA CON MI VIDA SI ERA NECESARIO, ELLAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER EN LO QUE HAY ENTRE JEFF Y YO! (Nota de Toby: Wow, pero qué mariconadas estoy diciendo, bueno suena a una o_o)

**- ¡ERES MUY BELLA, ME ALEGRO ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, AHORA SÍ… ****TE HARÉ HERMOSA!-** le gritó a Marceline; en un movimiento rápido, volteé para ver a Elisse y tenía una cara de asombro que no se la quitaba nadie… estaba en shock…

**- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!-** le grité con todas mis fuerzas a Jeff, nuevamente parecía poseído por alguna cosa, Jeff se asombró y comenzó a escapar por la puerta principal, pero lo tomé, le brindé con todo mi "amor" hacia él (¿por qué parecen mariconadas lo que digo?) un muy bien dado rodillazo en las partes bajas, éste del dolor, cayó al suelo, lo tomé pateé la puerta, puse a Jeff de pie en la entrada y le puse una patada en culo con todo mi odio, dolor y miseria, éste prácticamente salió disparado y cerré la puerta, me calmé un poco y fui con Marceline, Elisse seguía en shock mirando hacia donde había aparecido Jeff, Marceline me había mirado cada paso que dí y luego quedó en shock también, decidí agitarla levemente por los hombros, mientras le decía:

**- Marceline, ¡Marceline! ****¡MARCY REACCIONA!-** ella parpadeó y me miró, muy tartamuda me dijo con unos ojos llorosos

**- To-Toby…-** finalmente reventó a llorar y me abrazó muy suave y cuidadosamente**- E-eres mi… héroe… si-sin ti… Je-Jeff… ¡Me hubiera matado!...-** me dio mucha pena, Marceline se veía perfecta siendo feliz, seria se veía bien, pero llorando… me partió el corazón, también la abrasé y le susurré:

**- Tranquila… mientras esté vivo, siempre te protegeré…-** ella se limpió la cara y me miró, luego miró a Elisse, quién tenía una cara de asombro y de furia hacia mí… luego ella tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta se dio media vuelta y dijo:

**- Toby… ya sé quién eres… llevaré el discurso a la Escuela… los veo mañana…-** terminando esta frase Elisse se fue, Marceline miraba al piso y finalmente me dijo:

**- Toby… Elisse… está enojada**… **mañana… si sigue igual…de seguro intentará matarte…de una forma disimulada…-** eso me dejó con un frío en la espalda, me dio la sensación de que Slenderman me observaba y tenía un cuchillo en cada tentáculo… presentí… que iba a morir en ese instante…

* * *

><p><strong>YO MISMA QUEDÉ EN DUDAS DE LO QUE PASARÁ! ¿Qué le habrá hecho Jeff a Marceline... será algo un poco Ecchi o_o? bueno los dejo en dudas y ojalá que les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capítulo no sé cuando porque apenas lo estoy empezando (Kya) que les vaya bonito y… :POKERFACE: no sé que más SAYONARA! (Cuídense del HENTAI de Jeff!)<strong>


	4. Capítulo IV: Tengo miedo de lo que pase

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta, bueno espero que la disfruten y si no conocen el Creepypasta, busque a Ticci Toby en alguna parte, no puedo dejar un link para que lo conozcan :( bueno a leer el capítulo :D Sayonara! (Nota: hay veces en las que puedo ser un poco bipolar)**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo IV<span>

"Tengo miedo de lo que le pase…"

**Marceline_ *pov*_**

Toby estaba quieto y temblando, le estaba dando un tic en el ojo y tenía una cara de "NOOO… VOY A MORIR… POR QUÉ!" luego se giró hacia atrás y todo paró, volvió a ser el Toby de siempre, me miró y me abrazó con mucha ternura y se puso a llorar en silencio.

**- Toby, ¿Qué pasó, qué pasó con Elisse, por qué me dio el presentimiento de que matarías a Jeff?- **lo bombardeé de preguntas sin sentido alguno, luego me respondió:

**- Marceline… tengo un secreto… es muy profundo y no puedo contártelo aún, pero te prometo que lo haré algún día… algún día entenderás lo que Elisse me dijo al momento de irse… no te preocupes… siempre te protegeré, es lo único que debes saber-** me dijo Toby aún con lágrimas en los ojos, yo le asentí y luego me ayudó a levantarme, me sentó en el sillón y me preguntó:

**- Marceline… dime exactamente TODO lo que pasó mientras estabas dentro del baño, pero absolutamente todo-** yo miré a Toby y asentí y comencé a relatarle lo ocurrido…

***FLASHBACK***

**Marceline _*pov*_**

Entré al baño para cambiarme ropa, y abrigarme un poco, el baño era precioso, tenía de todo y era bastante grande: El baño tenía una forma de L, lo primero que veías al entrar era el lavabo era una habitación enorme, tenía un lavabo precioso, parecía de porcelana, tenía dos llaves, agua caliente y agua fría, tenían diseños antiguos y eran de un color dorado algo desteñido, tenía jabón líquido en una botella a presión, y también tenía el estilo retro de las llaves del agua del lavabo; caminé dando la vuelta del baño y estaba el WC, era simple pero también tenía ese toque antiguo, y estaba la ducha, tenía puertas corredizas con vidrio poroso, no se podía ver hacia dentro y las puertas estaban cerradas, eran grandes puertas, así que supuse que había una bañera; había un puerta entre el WC y la bañera y sobre la puerta una ventana corrediza, y en frente de la puerta había un espejo con bordes antiguos, me gustaba mucho el espejo, se veía bien con esos bordes; la puerta era de color marrón oscuro y se veía muy vieja y descascarada, parecía como si se fuera a caer con el más mínimo contacto de cualquier cosa, no quería saber lo que había dentro, pero la curiosidad me intrigó, tomé la perilla pero un frío me recorrió la espalda… me quedé quieta, y solté la perilla decidí dejar la puerta bien quietecita y me cambié de shorts a calzas mientras tarareaba la canción "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This" de Marylin Manson, esa canción me recordaba mucho a Jeff The Killer, del cual se iba a sacar una película pronto (Nota de su escritora: NO ES BROMA LO DE LA PELÍCULA, el 2015 se sacará una película de Jeff The Killer, y esta canción es la canción tema de la película :D), mis calzas semejan mucho a un jeans de color negro, so sueltas y me permiten hacer lo que sea con ellas puestas; luego me puse calcetines cortos y las mismas zapatillas que traía, luego me cambié polera, era la polera dueña del cinturón con que usaba la polera actual, ésta tenía mangas largas y era de color rojo carmesí, me estaba poniendo el cinturón cuando siento un crujir detrás de mí… me quedé quieta y seguía tarareando la canción muy suavemente, luego muy sutil mente comencé a cantarla:

**_"Sweet Dreams, Are Made Of This…_**

**_Who I'm am… To disagree?_**

**_Travel the World and the seven seas…_**

**_Everybody's looking for something…"_**

En ese momento la puerta comienza a abrirse ligeramente mientras continuaba la canción una voz ronca y con un tono psicópata:

**_"Some of them want to use you…_**

**_Some of them want to get used by you…_**

**_Some of them want to abuse you…_**

**_Some of them want to be abused…"_**

La puerta dejó ver una cara en el espejo, una cara pálida, con ojos que no se podían cerrar, debido a la falta de párpados, tenía cabello negro y chamuscado, daba la impresión que se le había quemado, y finalmente… en sus mejillas… había una herida que simulaban una sonrisa psicópata… era… era un Creepypasta… era Jeff The Killer que estaba en ese baño, ese escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo al tomar la perilla de aquella puerta, era una advertencia de que algo había dentro de aquella puerta… recordé rápidamente lo que había hecho Jeff… lo que me había hecho… ese trauma… que marcó mi vida… mi mente… mi personalidad… lo que hizo que marcó a Elisse y que la cambió por completo… Jeff, traía un cuchillo consigo… lo tenía en la boca y lo tomó en su mano para terminar de cantar, luego salió de aquel cuarto que escondía esa misteriosa puerta… avanzó lentamente mientras yo veía mentalmente lo que Jeff causó en la vida de Elisse… y la mía… estaba paralizada… de repente Jeff se para detrás de mí… acerca su horrible cara a mi oído mientras me sujeta los hombros y mira el espejo:

**- Ahh… mírate… tu piel tersa… tus ojos cafés hermosos… falta una sonrisa en tu cara… deja que… tu querido amigo, Jeff The Killer… te haga hermosa… y que vivas para contarlo…-** seguía en shock mientras sentía el frío acero del cuchillo pasar por mis mejillas… quería patearlo, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir… quería torturarlo de tantas maneras… pero mi cuerpo no se movía… apenas respiraba… me sentía… sin sentimientos… quería matarlo, pero no me movía… Jeff miraba el espejo y luego bajó una de sus manos y… ¡ME AGARRÓ LA NALGA EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA!, me dijo mientras hacía esto:

**- ¡Vaya…! Tienes un buen trasero… ¿Te digo una cosa?... no te dejes llevar por Toby… no sirve… en cambio yo… yo te haría feliz… te haría… un Creepypasta…- **Jeff tenía su mano en mi nalga, yo seguía en shock, hasta que suelto un grito y fue lo único que hice… de las cientos de cosas que quería hacer:

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- **fue lo único que se escuchó desde el baño y luego caí al suelo, miraba la cara de psicópata de Jeff observarme mientras jugaba con su cuchillo, comencé a arrastrarme por el piso buscando la puerta que me sacaría de la emboscada que me tenía preparada Jeff… llegué a la puerta y Jeff me seguía muy lentamente, agité la puerta con violencia, hasta que conseguí abrirla y caía al suelo, Jeff puso una cara de enfado tremenda y me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía quiénes estaban en la casa y quería llamar la atención:

**- ¡ERES MUY BELLA, ME ALEGRO ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, AHORA SÍ… ****TE HARÉ HERMOSA!-** me gritó, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo… mientras temblaba… y temía que… todo terminase ahí

**- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!-** le gritó Toby a Jeff, Toby parecía endemoniado… y luego miré lo que hizo Toby… para salvarme de ese asesino psicópata… que atentó contra mi vida… por segunda vez…

***END OF FLASBACK***

**- Eso fue lo que pasó en el baño Toby… si… si hubiera abierto antes la puerta… hubiera golpeado a Jeff con toda mi fuerza e ira y…-** le dije a Toby a punto de llorar, él me miraba y luego puso su dedo índice en mis labios mientras decía con mucho cuidado y ternura: **"_Shhhhhhhh… no quiero saber más… tranquila… mientras siga aquí vivo te protegeré… y daría mi vida… para protegerte… es más, daría todo lo que tengo a cambio de mantenerte a salvo…_"** Toby, me sonrió y me quitó el dedo de los labios…

**- Me recuerdas a alguien Toby… pero no sé a quién… estoy segura… de haberte visto en algún lado antes…-** le dije mirándolo con ojos preocupados, pero felices a la vez.

**- Ya… tranquila… te había dicho que tengo un secreto… pero ahora no puedo contártelo… tal vez más adelante… porque apenas nos conocimos hoy… pero, no te preocupes, ve a buscar tu mochila al baño y te llevaré a casa, no te preocupes, de seguro Jeff ya se tiene que haber ido- **me dijo Toby, y recordé el propósito de haber traído la mochila aquí:

**- ¡ES CIERTO! Toby, espera aquí, tengo algo para ti que debí haberte dado desde un principio-** ¡DEBÍA DEVOLVERLE EL CUADERNO A TOBY!, ahora sí se lo devolvería.

**- Toma, tu cuaderno de química… ¿Recuerdas que me pediste sacar un cuaderno de tu casillero y dártelo en clases? Éste cuaderno escogí y… olvidé dártelo ¡Y SI NO ME RECUERDAS MI MOCHILA DE SEGURO SE ME HUBIERA QUEDADO AQUÍ JAJAJA!-** ¡LO CONSEGÍ! Toby tiene su cuaderno de regreso sí, soy tan feliz.

**- Es cierto, te había pedido eso… Toma… te lo regalo…-** … WTF?! ¡TOBY NO SABE LO MUCHO QUE ME TARDÉ EN DEVOLVERLE EL CUADERNO! Pero creo que vio mi cara de WTF y se comenzó a reír y me dijo:

**- Marceline… no te preocupes, es lo menos que te mereces, para que me perdones por lo que pasó… ¡YA SÉ!-** dijo Toby poniendo el cuaderno de regreso a mi mochila y luego comenzó a buscar entre sus series y tomó 3 cajas de CDS y los puso en mi mochila sin que yo siquiera viera qué series eran, me llenó la intriga ¡¿ERAN HENTAI, ERAN ECCHI, ERAN YURI, ERAN YAOI?! ¡PUES DE SEGURO, PORQUE NO QUISO QUE LAS VIERA! Aunque… puedo haber hecho eso para que fuera una sorpresa, ¡PERO NO ME QUITA LA DUDA!

**- Te las regalo, son 3 series y las 3 tienen 4 CDS cada una, son muy buenas, si eres como yo, te encantarán, si no lo siento y te daré más series si quieres, yo ya vi todas estas, bueno no todas, pero la gran mayoría sí jajaja-** dijo Toby mientras cerraba mi mochila y se la ponía en un hombro, luego abrió la puerta y me abrazó, Toby… se sentía tan bien abrazarlo… era un calor que nadie más me podía dar… Toby era alguien que me hacía sentir diferente con sus abrazos… él… él es mi amor a primera vista…

**- Vamos Marceline… debemos ir a buscar a Elisse… Tengo miedo de lo que le pase… Marble Hornets es una zona que se conoce es peligrosa por los Creepypastas y todas esas cosas… tal vez Jeff esté merodeando por ahí-** Toby y yo habíamos comenzado a caminar, finalmente llegamos a un sendero que estaba entre los altos y esbeltos árboles de aquel bosque que poco a poco se hacía más oscuro.

**- Si… vamos a buscarla…-** Le dije a Toby totalmente segura de algo… No saldría de ese bosque sin Elisse conmigo… a decir verdad, yo también tengo miedo de lo que le pase…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué pasará con Elisse?...¿La encontrarán Toby y Marceline antes que Jeff? bueno los dejo en dudas y ojalá que les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capítulo no sé cuando porque Elisse lo está escribiendo (bueno de quien me inspiré para hacer a Elisse) que les vaya bonito y… :POKERFACE: no sé que más SAYONARA!<strong>

**PD: Haré un especial de Halloween que seguirá la historia, será al cap 7 :D**


	5. Capítulo V: Un Paso Antes Del Despertar

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, escrito por Daniella, mi mejor amiga y de quien me inspiré para dar vida a "Elisse Michaelis"; de esta historia que tanto les gusta, bueno espero que la disfruten y si no conocen el Creepypasta, busque a Ticci Toby en alguna parte, no puedo dejar un link para que lo conozcan :( bueno a leer el capítulo :D Sayonara! (Nota: hay veces en las que puedo ser un poco bipolar)**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo V<span>

"Un Paso Antes Del Despertar Absoluto…"

**Elisse _*pov*_**

Ya había hace unos minutos que me fui de la casa de Toby en ELISSE: MODE ON…la verdad es que no sé cómo no lo mate ahí mismo, ¡ARGH, QUE GANAS DE MATARLO! Además, ese repugnante olor a sangre se me había pegado en la nariz , agh ¡Qué asco! tenía que llegar a mi casa cuanto antes e ir directo a la cocina, abalanzándome sobre el mueble donde se encontraría el maravilloso café que neutralizaría ese aroma; soñando en cómo iba a ser ese momento no me había percatado de que estaba a punto de entrar en la pesadilla que me había arrastrado a esta personalidad que yo tenía, bueno a decir verdad nadie me mandaba a tener esta "odiosa" personalidad… pero era la única forma de poder contener los sentimientos incontrolables de ira y sed de venganza… esa incontrolable sed me atrapaba a mí misma, me arrastraba hasta el fondo del abismo que tiraba con todas las fuerza sobrehumana contra mi voluntad.

Llegue a la entrada del bosque de Marble Hornets… yo me quede parada a punto de entrar… tenía que pasar por ahí obligatoriamente, porque el muy maldito de Toby no tenía idea de otro camino que no fuera por este bosque… ¡Cómo odiaba a Toby! tuve que caminar y adentrarme en esos lares, estaba oscuro, aunque eran las 5:00 pm se estaba oscureciendo por completo, de echo ya se había oscurecido debido a la densidad de las hojas de los altos árboles de aquel bosque de mala muerte. Caminaba lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies pensando que Toby… era…Ticci…Toby… el asesino… que mató a su padre y quemó un sendero para desviar su escape, pero el muy idiota se quemó el mismo… ¡EL MISMO!, de inteligente estaba claro que no tenía nada, pero eso ya no iba en el caso, lo que me preocupa de verdad era cómo le decía a Marceline que ese fanático de Shingeki no Kyojin era ese detestado asesino… Mmm…

IDEAS:

1.- Le diría a Marceline: **- Marceline no te acerques a ese Toby, él es Ticci Toby y te va a matar!**

2.- Le diría a Marceline: **- Marceline, Toby te va a matar él es un Creepypasta ¡Es Ticci Toby!**

3.- Le diría a Marceline: **-Marceline no quiero que seas amiga de Toby-** seguramente me diría con una voz santurrona **–Pe-pero ¿por qué?-** dicho eso, terminaría diciéndole: **- Él es un asesino, ¡Un Creepypasta mejor dicho!**

A decir verdad, todas las ideas son básicamente las mismas pero con diferente orden de palabras… OH! Elisse piensa, ¡Piensa! Aunque lo intente, TODAS las malditas ideas siempre terminarían con esta oración bien chillona **- ¡Pero por qué me dices eso Elisse! ¡No tienes pruebas ni nada! Te aseguro que me quieres alejar de él… Tú… ZORRA!**

¡Pero como odiaría que dijera eso! Ay de ella… sí que le daría una lección al estilo Elisse, ¡Pero cómo carajos haría para no destrozar a Toby!... Si es que no me mataba a mi primero, pero es muy probable que lo mate antes de que él lo intentara… mucho antes.

Mientras estaba saliendo de mis pensamientos y entrando en lo que estaba haciendo por inercia: Caminar como alma en pena por el bosque… ¡Ahora parecía loca hablando sola y en voz alta!:

**- Voy a matar a todo el mundo por esto… voy a perder toda la cordura, ¡El hilo de cordura que me queda!… Pero ahora lo que más anhelo ¡Es llegar a la mugrosa casa por el jodido café!… **

**Jeff The Killer _*pov*_**

¡¿Cómo se atreve el muy bastardo de Toby llamarme **"Hijo de tu puta madre"**?! Y además haberse desquitado de todos sus traumas y problemas con todo su "amor" ¡CON UN RODILLAZO EN MIS PARTES NOBLES!... ya las pagarás Toby, jejeje… te las vas a ver bien negras las cosas, con un charco alrededor de ti bien "CARMESÍ" (mirada y sonrisa psicópata ya a más no poder). Jujuju me voy a divertir con esas dos nenas… las voy a transformar en bellas a HEMOSAS con un fondo de color rojo INTENSO y con una hermosa frase de cuna tallada en sus vientres: GO TO SLEEP…

**- Ah! ¡Pero que estoy viendo! ¿Pero si no es una de las "amigas" de mi querido Toby?, pero ésta no es la del baño, ésta es la que parecía piedra del shock al ver mi hermoso rostro… esta bella mocosa será la víctima n°1 de del día… ja… jajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...**

**Elisse _*pov*_**

Por fin estaba llegando a la parte final del bosque, se me hacía espeso el ambiente, intolerable, asfixiante… era como ese día… ¡Ese maldito que me quito a mi amado Sebastián! al que tanto quería… cerró los ojos para siempre… en las sucias y pervertidas manos de ese… ¡JEFF THE KILLER!... Estaba metida en mi mente maldiciendo a esa persona deforme y loca, cuando…

**- ¡Vaya, vaya! Miren a quién tenemos aquí… ¿Qué hace una linda joven por estos lugares a estas horas de la tarde?... Eres Elisse ¿Verdad? ¡Qué osada eres mocosa… AL ATRAVESAR ESTE BOSQUE!…**

**"Qué es esto?! Qué es esta voz!… No… No… Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!…"** pensé.

Esta voz proveniente de atrás de mí…era… como una película de terror… cuando te agarran por detrás… te quedas helada como un palo, como alma que ronda por el lugar!... Esa voz tan macabra… ya la había oído antes… En ese instante lo único que atine a hacer era correr lo más rápido que pude… Pero… Era demasiado tarde… Él ya me había agarrado con todas sus fuerzas… Ahora sentía que en mi cuello tenía algo muy filoso, algo que se me hacía familiar… por su frío… y punzante… filo… Lo único que me podría esperar de esto era… tener a JEFF THE KILLER atrás mío y que en mi cuello tenía el cuchillo que me quitaría todo….

** - ¡Bastardo del demonio! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!… Te voy a matar! Te destrozaré! Te acabaré… CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS TE MATARÉ!…**

**- Basta ya, shhh… no seas tan descortés conmigo… yo sólo quiero hacerte HERMOSA! Vamos… déjate querer… por un Creepypasta…**

El muy hijo de puta tenía agarrado mi cuello con una mano mientras sostenía su cuchillo, como si estuviera a punto de degollar a un animal, mientras la otra… se dirigía muy lentamente sobre mi estómago… adentrándose por debajo de mi polera ¡POR DEBAJO DE MI POLERA! el muy bastardo… era un pervertido….

Fuera de eso tenía que pensar lo antes posible como me zafaría de él, esto es rápido, algo de vida o muerte… vamos Elisse! Piensa! MIERDA! Cómo lo haría!... se me vino a la mente lo más efectivo posible, dentro de mis capacidades y posibilidades… ¿Qué creen?... LE PEGUÉ UNA PATADA HISTÓRICA EN SUS PARTES NOBLES! Ahh, hubieran visto cómo me regocijaba al ver al muy maldito tirado como un gusano en el piso… retorciéndose de dolor… Me hubiera encantado quitarle el arma y matarlo ahí mismo… pero mis pensamientos en esos momentos eran muy diferentes a mis acciones: Estaba corriendo como un caballo desbocado por el maldito bosque, mientras que escuchaba unas palabritas de Jeff:

**- ¡MALDITA PERRA MALNACIDA! Te voy a Destrozar! No… NO! Te voy a ACRIBILLAR MALDITA PESTE DEL INFIERNO! Te voy a pillar y me las vas a pagar!- **Ni siquiera escuchaba bien lo que decía el bastardo, lo que ahora me tenía loca ¡Era de salir como loca de ese bosque! pero no se acaba nunca, se hacía infinito pero no me había percatado de algo: Sentía un líquido que se deslizaba por la garganta… era… Era mi sudor? …no… esto no es sudor ¡Era sangre! SANGRE! Al ver mi mano, aprecié con una cara de espanto y de placer cómo chorreaba la sangre… pero también me dio UNA IRA ASESINA… pensé **"No… tengo que controlar el impulso y salir de aquí"**… el muy maldito de Jeff… me había cortado un poco la piel del cuello.

Yo la idiota corrí sin rumbo, no tenía idea dónde me dirigía, me sentía mareada… los efectos de perder sangre se hacían manifestar… ¡Maldito cuerpo de humano… por qué no le pedí a Sebastián convertirme en Demonio! Lamentablemente no tardé mucho en cansarme y tener que parar y esconderme en un árbol para que no fuera encontrada; la adrenalina ya no era suficiente para seguir, estuve unos minutos en ese árbol… pero… fue el peor error que cometí

**-TE ENCONTRE BITCH!-** gritó la voz de Jeff mientras me hacía frente con su cara de psicópata a más no poder más.

Cuando intenté salir corriendo ya era demasiado tarde me enterró el cuchillo en el costado izquierdo de mi estómago, quedando una gran cantidad de sangre salpicada en el tronco de árbol, en el piso, ¡Incluso en Jeff había sangre mía! Yo aterrorizada y con mucho dolor le agarré la mano junto con el cuchillo y tiré su brazo lejos de mí, logrando sacar el cuchillo de mi ser. Al salir el cuchillo salpicó aún más sangre, e hizo que me hiciera también vomitarla, seguí en pie pero con pocas fuerzas: tenía una mano en la herida y otra en la boca… de repente me desestabilicé y de repente todo se me hacía muy borroso; ya era muy difícil el estar de pie, de repente en un atisbo de lucidez, vi que mis pies estaban en un charco carmesí pero antes de que pudiera ver más, caí al suelo; aún consiente, vi a Jeff abalanzarse sobre mí… vi… vi cómo me abría la polera y con el cuchillo empezaba a abrir la piel… la sangre salía a chorros hasta que llego a mi cara y con una dulce y psicópata sonrisa que me decía…

**-GO TO SLEEP MI BELLA DAMA… AHORA… ¡TE HARÉ UNA HERMOSA DAMA!**

Empezó a cortar mis mejillas la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba… después de eso… todo se volvió negro… un negro…Profundo y denso…

o.o.o.o

**- Elisse… Elisse… ¡Elisse respóndeme… VAMOS ELISSE RESPONDE!-** sentí como una densa oscuridad me envolvía, mientras una voz familiar me hablaba… abrí muy lentamente mis ojos… no podía ver nada más que mi cuerpo flotando entre ese oscuro lugar; mi cuerpo era lo más notorio entre todo ese lugar: llevaba el mismo vestuario que Marceline antes de que fuera a cambiarse, pero en blanco y negro y la sangre hacía notar más que era un cuerpo flotando en la nada misma…

**- ¿Qui-quién eres?- **dije confundida**-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Estoy… Muerta? Dime, quién sea que seas… Estoy… Muerta…-** la voz se quedó en silencio, me enfadé y le grité**- DIME TE ESTOY DICIENDO!...-** al oírme gritar, la voz habló de nuevo dejando ver su cabello de entre las sombras…

**- Cálmate Elisse… No estás muerta… aún no… dime, ¿Reconoces mi voz?... soy yo… yo! Reconóceme Elisse!-** dijo la voz mientras sus manos con enormes garras se dejaban ver, estaban juntas y en ellas había una cajita musical sonando con una canción que parecía no tener fin… era… la melodía tema de la película: Candyman. Ahora creo saber quién me habla… había ido con él al cine a verla… mientras aún respiraba… pero para evitar problemas, le dije:

**- No… no sé quién carajos eres… sólo sé… que me voy a morir en manos de Jeff The Killer…-** la voz comenzó a sollozar y con una voz quebrada pero feliz me dijo:

**- Elisse… Soy yo ¿Me Recuerdas? Soy… Soy tu "Mayordomo Negro"… Soy tu… tu "Kuroshitsuji"… Sebastián… ¡SEBASTIAN PHANTOMHIVE!-** me dijo esa voz… me dijo Sebastián, diciendo que era mi mayordomo, mi Kuroshitsuji, haciendo referencia a este Anime, un líquido transparente comenzó a brotar de mis ojos… eran lágrimas… hace mucho que nos la veía o sentía caer desde mis ojos…

**-¿Dijiste… Sebastián?... ¿Sebastián… Phanthomhive?- **finalmente reventé a llorar tirándome a sus brazos y éste dejo ver su figura de Demonio… era igual a como lo recordaba… desde la última vez que lo vi… vivo…

**-Sebastiaaaan! Gracias al Cielo no estás… muerto… o sí? Dime que esto es la realidad Sebatián, dime por favor, dime… que esto no es una ilusión… dime que si estas protegiéndome de Jeff y que esto no es parte de mi imaginación… dime… pro favor… dime…**

Sebastián estaba callado… me empezaba a preocupar… no me respondía, pero luego sentí en mi brazo caer algo, algo frío… era una lágrima de Sebastián… esa lágrima… curó todas mis heridas y demás cosas que me hizo Jeff en batalla… Por Dios… no me respondía… no quería que esto fuese parte de mi imaginación… Es real, sí, todo esto es real… realmente Sebastián está vivo… conmigo…

**-Sebastián… dime que no es un sueño o una ilusión… dime que es la realidad… Sebastián… Sebastián!...SEBASTIAN RESPONDE!**

Tanto fue el grito que yo misma me impresioné… me había ofuscado como una maníaca… pero hasta que por fin respondió… pero hubiera preferido que no hubiera dicho esa cruda realidad… aunque… sabía que era realidad desde un principio… lo que salió de los labios de Sebastián:

**- Elisse, shhh, no seas chillona por favor, ahora escucha con claridad lo que está pasando y lo que va a pasar… ¿De acuerdo?- **asentí**- Bien… Tú en estos momentos sufres algo proyectado por tu cerebro… esto es… como decir… algo así como mis últimos deseos que guarde en tus memorias, para que cuando llegase este momento se proyectara, mira: En estos momentos Jeff te está acribillando, lo que significa que…-**

**- ¿Estoy Muriendo lentamente?-** interrumpí a Sebastián.

**- Bueno cambiando de tema ahora por favor presta atención: Tú vas a heredar, por decir así… mi esencia, mi alma de Demonio; en otras palabras: Te convertirás en un Demonio… Elisse, ¡Utiliza esto con sumo cuidado, ESTO ES LO MÁS VALIOSO QUE TE PUEDE DEJAR UNA PERSONA!; Elisse, en estos momentos debes utilizar con sabiduría, tienes un nivel limitado de energía ahora… Elisse… ¡No quiero que mueras!... Recuerda que te amo Elisse… Recuerda eso siempre… siempre… no lo olvides… por favor…**

Al escuchar esto quedé en shock… ¡Cómo eso era posible! ¡Cómo se podía heredar un alma Y MUCHO MENOS DE UN DEMONIO! Es verdad… Todo Sebastián no era humano... ¿Sería capaz de dejar de ser humana? Yo… ¿Me transformaría… ahora… en un demonio?... ¿Yo?…

**- Sebastián, ¿Sebastián?, SEBASTIÁN?!… Responde por favor!- **Pero… básicamente… lo último que escuché… de Sebastián… mi "Kuroshitsuji"… Fueron estas palabras… con un tono lloroso y muy feliz…

**- Elisse… Ahora ¡Vuelve a la realidad y afróntala como se debe!... Te amo Elisse… No lo olvides nunca "Hasta siempre… My Lady Elisse"…**

De pronto, una gran energía surgió en mí… me daba fuerzas… me daba poder… ¡MUCHO PODER! Desperté… y Jeff estaba sobre mí mientras mantenía enterrado su cuchillo en mi corazón… Levanté mi cabeza, pero Jeff estaba concentrado en ver cómo salía la sangre de mi pecho, pero luego la sangre paró de salir y comenzó a retroceder y entrar de nuevo en las heridas abiertas, mientras comenzaban a cerrarse; Jeff quedó sorprendido, yo lo quedé mirando con una sonrisa psicópata; puse mis pies sobre su pecho y lo lancé lejos; haciéndolo chocar con un árbol, y de pronto, todo alrededor mío se volvió oscuro… era una oscuridad que se podía llegar a palpar y no lo podía creer… tenía… ¡Tenía otro aspecto!: Tenía unas botas hasta la rodilla, eran de color negro; traía puesta una blusa blanca con una chaqueta corta abierta de color negro, unos pantalones negros pitillos, con unas correas blancas que rodeaban toda la pierna… Pero lo increíble… era que tenía… tenía… unos ojos iguales a los de Sebastián, unos ojos rojos carmesí… eran hermosos

**(Nota de Mikiki Karu-Chan: A Daniella, le está dando hemorragia nasal masiva o/o**

**Daniella: Pu-Pue-Puedo seguir es.. cri… biendo el… ca…*Desmayo de Daniella, por causa de la pérdida excesiva de sangre***

**Mikiki Karu-Chan: Agh, mejor termino yo de escribir…**

**Daniella: ¡ESO NUNCA… sigo narrando!**

**Mikiki Karu-Chan: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?)**

También tenía al costado izquierdo un cuchillo… El más filoso que haya visto, también en la pierna derecha, tenía una funda en las correas, en ella habían 2 pistolas del mejor calibre posible, que tenían escrito en el costado derecho las siguientes palabras: "**Te- Tra - Gram - Am – Ton"** y mis uñas… eran muy, pero muuy largas; pero fuera de todo eso, había que volver de la descripción a lo que en verdad tenía que hacer…

**Jeff The Killer *_pov_***

Mi... Mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, MALDITA ELISSE! Ahora me encontraba tirado en el piso… la muy puta… de un solo golpe, me tiró lejos… me tenía que reponer lo antes posible, pero tan solo dirigir la mirada hacía ella… fue… Un horror absoluto: Su mirada… su aspecto… era totalmente diferente, cambió de ser a la que en unos minutos me estaba extasiando por acribillar, a ser una persona con un rostro increíblemente demoníaco, con una ira en su mirada… que no era de un humano… no… esta persona ya no era un humano… si no un DEMONIO! ¡COMO SU NOVIO! Totalmente enfurecido y con unas ganas incontrolables de volver a matarla, me levante y le dije:

**- No creas que por que ahora eres un demonio me intimidas perra, ni creas que me rebajaré!- **

Agarre mi cuchillo que estaba a la suerte mía, prácticamente al lado mío y me abalancé sobre ella y con mucha pero mucha suerte, logré enterrarle el cuchillo cerca del corazón… era casi magistral ver salir la sangre pero ese "_Casi_" no me ayudó mucho… Ella, con una velocidad sobre humana me enterró su mano en el estómago, no perforó mi cuerpo, seguro porque era inexperta, pero sentí cómo 5 cuchillos recién afilados se me clavaban en el estómago, no me tenía que preocupar mucho de sobrevivir y defenderme… porque su mano bien asegurada en mi estómago y tripas, me estaba matando muy lenta y dolorosamente. Estaba en shock por el dolor, era insoportable; mientras tenía mi boca abierta, comenzó a gotear sangre… ese líquido que me encantaba ver y sentir chorreando por mi cuerpo, salía de mi interior… quería ese líquido en mí ¡Pero no que saliera de mí! Me estabilicé un poco y cerré mi boca, tomé el cuchillo y lo saqué rápidamente de su cuerpo, retrocedí varios pasos y mi herida empezó a soltar chorros de sangre por todos lados, acto seguido, vomité mucha sangre y me dijo unas palabras que me hacían hervir de rabia.

**- Vamos, ¿Eso nada más duras en combate? Anda, ¡SIGAMOS JUGANDO! Bueno, mi querido Jeff, como ya usaste tu turno… me toca a MÍ realizar mi jugada- **decía Elisse mientras tenía una cara de psicópata peor que la mía, además de cubierta de mi sangre, estaba manchada de lodo rojizo, el lodo que se formó a su alrededor al momento en que la maté**- Etto… vamos a ver, qué tenemos al lado derecho… ah! Estos juguetitos llamados pistolas, probémoslas… vamos coloca alguna sonrisa de psicópata como siempre ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta mi juego? Veamos qué se siente dispararle a un Creepypasta sólo déjame cargarlas… Mmm listo, vamos prepárate… aquí va mi movida Jeff…**

No tardó mucho en decir sus palabras, hasta que sentí entrar dos balas en mi cuerpo… me sentía cansado, ya no podía seguir… tenía que huir de ahí antes de que acabara conmigo…

**- NO MALDITA PERRA MALNACIDA! NO ME PUEDES GANAR!…-** Renunciar, Perder y Escapar… esas palabras no son mías, pero tenía que hacerlo, aceptar por primera vez una derrota, PERO CON HONOR! Corrí lo más que pude en mi estado, pero no resultó ser muy efectivo ese movimiento… ya me tenía tirado en el piso… ¡DE NUEVO!...

**- Vamos, vamos!, ¿Tan temprano te retiras de mi juego? No! Yo quiero seguir jugando contigo Jeff! VAMOS LEVÁNTATE!... parece es tu turno…**

¿Qué debía hacer?: Por un lado quería destrozarla, hacerla pedazos y extasiarme con su sangre sobre mi cuerpo… pero, por otro lado… si pensaba más lógicamente: NO TENÍA oportunidad de ganar esta batalla a campo abierto… pero lástima para Elisse que yo no sigo lo LÓGICO; sonreí aún más de lo que podía, me levanté y corrí hacía ella, empuñando una vez más mi cuchillo, en dirección a su corazón… ¡PERO LO ESQUIVÓ OLÍMPICAMENTE! Entonces ella agarró su "Hermoso" cuchillo, me tacleó y en el aire, me clavó en la espalda, creo que perforándome un pulmón, ya que me empezó a costar respirar… La verdad, es no sé cómo podía tener tanta energía en ese estado, como para moverme así de rápido, como siempre lo hacía… ahh ya me acuerdo: Mi Ira, Mi Rabia, Mis ganas de Matarla de una manera súbita, era lo que siempre me mantuvo en alguna pelea con alguien… pero esta vez esto no me iba a salvar… no… esta vez veía cómo todo se comenzaba a nublar y mi boca… comenzaba a chorrear ese líquido… que tanto me encantaba en mi cuerpo…

**Elisse *_pov_***

Increíble! INCREÍBLE! Siiii! Esto… ¡Es Maravilloso! Me llena de éxtasis… me encanta… Sufre… ¡SUFRE MIERDA! Si… Retuércete en el suelo, **"Mientras tu caes, yo surjo…"**

**- ¡Vamos Jeff!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tan poco das en pelea?, Ja! Mírate… Das pena… Escoria-** Wow, no sé cómo no me desmayé por mis nuevas habilidades… SI! Te vengaré Sebastián!... Por fin podré lograr mi cometido… y matar a Jeff por todas sus fechorías…

**- SUFRE EN MIS GARRAS… JEFF THE KILLER… ¡MUERE MIERDA!- **luego de esas hermosas palabras, tomé mi cuchillo de su espalda, lo ví… tirado en el piso como miserable pidiendo piedad… sonreí sádicamente y lo apuñale como una veces… jojojo… como me gusta el GORE… soy tan feliz cuando lo veo… y es más extasiante vivirlo uno mismo… pero claro, sólo cuando tú lo ejecutas…

**- Vamos Jeff tus últimas palabras… Agradece que se las diré a Slender si lo veo por ahí…**

**-…**

**- No puede ser, ¿Qué acaso te fuiste a dormir? Ah, ¡Pero qué aburrido eres Jeff! Bueno mis últimas palabras para ti Jeff… es lo que siempre quise decirte en estos momentos… GO TO SLEEP… JEFF THE KILLER… Espero que te pudras en el Infierno, ah y dale saludos a Sebastián Phanthomhive de mi parte… ya sabes… a quien mataste frente a mis ojos… _"SWEET DREAMS… MY DEAR VICTIM"_- **Esa frase… la diría cada vez que acabara con mis víctimas… Qué hermoso…

* * *

><p><em>*Cortes Comerciales (Daniella se desmayó escribiendo esto…)*<em>

_ Hola, les habla Mikiki Karu-Chan, aproveché el lapso en que Daniella se desmayó, para informarles: No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para escribir y/o editar el Fic, además… Me está dando este período de tiempo en que estoy un poco falta de creatividad e imaginación… además me retaron a terminar **TODOS** los Slender que han salido, si no me van a golpear :(, bueno, además de recordarles que el capítulo 7 será un especial de Halloween que seguirá la historia… y, bueno… necesito ideas para disfrazar a los personajes de mi propiedad (Los Creepypastas OBVIAMENTE no son de mi propiedad… ellos se disfrazan 24/7 :D) así que si me suguieren algún Cosplay de Creepypasta para los personajes de mi propiedad, los acepto y los pondré en el Fic Y SALUDARÉ AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPÍTULO A LA PERSONA QUE ME DÉ LAS MEJORES IDEAS DE COSPLAY PARA LOS PERSONAJES Y LA TRAMA DEL CAPÍTULO… bueno, Daniella se despertó y seguirá escribiendo, Sayonara! :D_

_*Fin de los Cortes Comerciales (Daniella se despertó y seguirá escribiendo…)*_

* * *

><p>Estaba extasiada viendo el cuerpo de Jeff, tirado en el lodo sangriento, y muerto por mi nuevo potencial, aunque creo que no lo trabajé al máximo… necesito un mejor rival… Pero ahora las preguntas del Millón:<p>

1.- ¿Cómo salgo de mi forma demonio?

2.- ¿En qué parte de Marble Hornets estoy?

3.- ¿Qué hora es?

4.- ¿Me estarán buscando?

La que más me preocupa, es la primera pregunta… ¡¿Cómo lo hago? Emm… si no me equivoco, no dije ninguna frase cursi antes de transformarme… "Por el prisma infernal"? NO! ¿De dónde saqué eso?! Marceline me está pegando las frases de sus Animes… mmm, definitivamente eso no funcionó, sigo siendo un Demonio, mmm… Lentamente se me fue nublando la vista y en unos minutos, ya estaba en mi forma de humana, pero debía apresurarme en ir a casa… toda mi ropa estaba rasgada y llena de sangre de Jeff! Ahora cómo salgo de esta… cuando menos necesita escuchar a alguien en esa horrible escena, de repente sentí dos chillones voces: ¡Eran Marceline y Toby! oh no, ahora lo que me faltaba, ¿cómo podía salir de esta?!

Salí corriendo del lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Jeff y me dirigí hacia donde apuntaba una flecha tallada en el tronco de un árbol cercano, apuntaba a la calzada transitada de gente, era sorprendente que no hayan escuchado el alboroto; comencé a correr sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia en el lugar, argh! NO SE CALLABAN NUNCA! Qué fastidio…

**-Elisse!- **se escuchaba la voz de Marceline gritando como si nada

-** Donde estas Elisse!-** le siguió la voz de Toby

**- Sigues en el Bosque Elisse?!-** continuó Marceline

Me dan pena… se oían tan angustiados, evité ir por el espectáculo entre Jeff y yo y me acerque corriendo hacia ellos y les hable muy pacíficamente, para que se dieran cuenta que era yo; conociendo a Marceline, es capaz de ahogarse en un vaso con agua:

**- Aquí estoy chicos, no se preocupen… estoy bien- **dije lo más calmada posible… si estar bien significaba haber muerto, revivido como Demonio, haber matado a un Creepypasta y estar llena de sangre. Ellos vieron aterrorizados el estado en que estaba y como estaban mis ropas de desgarradas y me dijeron, no, no me dijeron, me gritaron casi a coro:

**- QUÉ TE PASÓ ELISSE!- ** Marceline me miraba en shock y Toby tenía un tic en el cuello y en su ojo izquierdo; al ver al par de idiotas, yo solo atine a decir

**- Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos… sólo fue…-** y mis palabras se estancaron en mi boca, ¿Cómo podía decir tan pacíficamente que me mataron, después me convertí en Demonio y después mate a Jeff The Killer? Esperen un momento… No verifiqué si Jeff estaba realmente muerto… finalmente fui interrumpida:

**- Elisse... ¿Ese de ahí… que está huyendo lleno de sangre...-** dijo Marceline y luego Toby continuó la oración

**- ...Es Jeff The Killer...?... Acaso esta...- **siguió Marceline aún con su cara de shock

**- Moribundo...?-** Cada vez el par de cotorras quedaban más en shock ¡Y a Toby le estaban dando más tics!... Me harté de ellos... LE DÍ UNA CACHETADA A AMBOS EN LAS MEJILLAS DE UNA MANERA! Que los hizo reaccionar y comprender que Jeff no era la gran preocupación… ¡Entendieron que YO era quien no se encontraba bien!... Mejor invento algo… ¡Y Rápido!

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo escrito por Elisse? A mí me encantó... envíen lo que piensan del cap. a mi bandeja de comentarios, escribiré en cap. 6 ahora ya y lo subiré lo antes posible :3 que les vaya bonito y… :POKERFACE: no sé que más SAYONARA!<strong>

**Daniella: Mikiki ¿Puedo formar parte de tu equipo de escritura del Fic? :3**

**Mikiki: Amm... no tengo un equipo de escritura pero... Está Bien, formarás parte del "Equipo de Escritura" que tengo**

**Daniella: Wii, iré por dulces para celebrar .**

**Bueno, trataré de subir el cap. 6 lo antes posible, ahora si Sayonara! :D**

**Daniella: *Con la boca llena de dulces que le quitó a Laughing Jack* Sayonara! :D**


	6. Capítulo VI: Cómo Ocultar Que Soy Un Dem

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta...**

**Daniella: Holi ñ.ñ oye MIKIKI HABÍAS PROMETIDO UN ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN!**

**Mikiki: si se que les prometí el especial de Halloween, pero me retrasé un poquito en la escritura del Fic, pero bueno antes del Lunes lo subo... **

**Daniella: SUBE EL CAP. 7 YA! *Comienza a lanzar tomates***

**Mikiki: NO ME REGAÑEN NI ME LANCEN COSAS! LO SUBO MAÑANA OK?!... bueno espero que disfruten el cap. lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo de siempre, Sayonara!**

**Daniella: Más te vale eh? ¬¬**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VI<span>

"Cómo Ocultar que soy un Demonio"

**Elisse *_pov_***

Marceline y Toby me encontraron al final del épico encuentro Elisse Demonio v/s Jeff The Killer… y me están preguntando qué fue lo que pasó… esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo primero que dije:

**- Jeff… estaba por aquí cuando me iba camino a casa… lo vi asesinando a alguien y me escondí… pero me encontró y estaba cubierto de sangre… y… y el muy pervertido…**

**- QUÉ TE HIZO!- **dijo Marceline con una cara de asombro a más no poder, Toby seguía con el tic del ojo, pero el del cuello paró, y comenzó a sonreír sádicamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza, yo lo miré y dije muy sonrojada, porque lo que iba a decir era una mentira… ¡Pero una muy degenerada!

**- Jeff… me… me… ¡ME AGARRÓ LA NARGA E INTENTÓ TOCAR MIS PECHOS!- **era verdad de cierto modo ¿no?, de cualquier manera, ellos nunca sabrían, pero Toby, EL IMBÉCIL DE TOBY, tenía que preguntar una estupidez:

**- Pero, ¿Por qué entonces estaba tirado en el suelo, prácticamente muriéndose?- **ahora qué excusa pondría?, maldito Toby, siempre se le ocurre preguntar cosas tan estúpidas…

**- Porque hice lo que tú con él pero en reiteradas ocasiones- **Toby se quedó callado, y sus tics terminaron, luego me miró y me dijo

**- Elisse, vamos a casa, está oscureciendo y bueno, como saben que Jeff está por aquí, será mejor que nos vamos moviendo rápido-** Toby tenía razón, estaba oscureciendo en el bosque y me estaba aterrando en lo más mínimo el ambiente tétrico del lugar, se veía nublado, daba la impresión de que alguien te estaba observando, con la intención de matarte… Toby tenía razón… Jeff podía seguir por ahí, MALDITA SEA! POR QUÉ NO LO MATÉ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Logramos salir del bosque, caminamos por un buen rato hasta que llegamos a una tienda cercana a mi casa, fue cuando de repente, me sentí cansada y con mucho sueño, me desestabilicé y por poco me caigo al suelo, puse mi mano en la pared de la tienda para quedarme quieta y no caer, Toby y Marceline se detuvieron y Marceline se puso frente a mí y me preguntó:

**- Elisse, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te sientes mareada?-** Marceline tenía una cara de intriga más que de preocupación, sabe que soy muy fuerte y que no me rindo tan fácil, levanté la mirada y la vi con mi cara de seria de siempre y le dije cansada:

**- Si… estoy bien… sólo pensé en lo que me hizo Jeff… nada más…-** Marceline se conformó con esa respuesta, se alejó un poco y yo me levanté de donde estaba apoyada. Llegamos a mi casa, Toby y Marceline me dejaron en la puerta de la misma, antes de entrar Toby me preguntó:

**- Amm, Elisse, ¿Tus papás no se van a impactar o alguna cosa por lo de la sangre en tu ropa?**

**- No Toby, mis papás prácticamente no me toman en cuenta… de seguro ni siquiera me miran, bueno a Marceline la regañan si llega tarde a casa, váyanse o la castigarán- **Toby asintió y Marceline me movía la mano en señal de despedida y se fue caminando con Toby.

Entré a mi casa y como era de esperar, mis papás estaban en la mesa de la cocina con sus computadores trabajando, decidí hablarles ya que al parecer no notaron mi presencia.

**- Llegué a casa…**

**-…- **mis papás siguieron presionando teclas en sus computadores, yo seguí hablando como imaginando respuestas.

**- Saben, me mató Jeff The Killer y luego me convertí en un Demonio…**

**-…**

**- Y luego casi maté a Jeff The Killer en forma de Demonio…**

**-…**

**- Los voy a matar algún día…- **dije suponiendo lo que siempre me ocurre cuando hablo con ellos, y eso fue lo que pasó:

**- Elisse, estoy ocupada, me alegro que te fuera bien en la escuela, más tarde hablamos- **mi mamá no me había escuchado y luego mi papá me dijo:

**- Hija, en la cena hablamos de tu novio Sebastián, estoy ocupado ahora-** me harté y pasé por frente de ellos, estaba cubierta de lodo y sangre, ellos ni siquiera me miraron y siguieron escribiendo en sus computadores como zombies; me fui a mi habitación y me fui a bañar, llené la bañera de agua tibia, me quité la ropa y me sumergí en el agua muy lentamente… me relajé mucho en ese momento, era algo tan básico pero que llenaba de placer… como siempre que me baño, lloré en silencio mientras pensaba:

**_ "¿Qué hice para merecer esta vida que llevo?... ¿Por qué jamás mis papás me toman en cuenta?... antes de que empezaran a trabajar así, recuerdo que no me dejaban salir a ninguna parte sola, sin que ellos me fueran a dejar o me fueran a buscar… ni siquiera me dan permiso ahora… yo salgo por mi cuenta… y nadie nota que no estoy aquí…"_** me sentí tan relajada en la bañera… que lentamente, me quedé dormida en el agua tibia…

**Marceline _*pov*_**

Toby y yo habíamos ido a dejar a su casa a Elisse, íbamos bien, a un buen ritmo, cuando Toby me dice:

**- Siento mucho lo que pasó Marceline… es que…- **yo lo interrumpí algo molesta:

**- Toby, no te culpes por eso, tú nunca vas a poder prevenir algo así, fue… por decir una emboscada, tranquilo, no pasa nada… pero, de todas formas… gracias por defenderme de Jeff…- **lo miré y le sonreí, Toby se veía nervioso pero luego me miró también y me sonrió. Lo quiero mucho, él me entiende a la perfección con sólo mirarme y yo hago lo mismo con él. Llegamos a mi casa, Toby paró en la entrada y me habló:

**- Bueno… te traje a casa… mejor me voy antes de cualquier cosa… a-adiós- **Toby dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse caminando por donde mismo vino; yo lo detuve del brazo y le dije:

**- ¿Te vas tan pronto?... ¿No quieres pasar a saludar siquiera?...-** lo miré de una forma muy tierna, Toby estaba sorprendido; finalmente asintió con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa nerviosa y decidió entrar conmigo a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y estaban mis padres sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar, mientras mi hermano jugaba "Grand Theft Auto IV" en el Play Station 3, lo único que hacía era: Matar gente, Explotar cosas, Morir, Matar gente y así. Mis papás me vieron entrar con Toby, y saludaron:

**- Hola!, tú debes ser Toby, ¿Cierto?- **se levantó mi mamá mientras se dirigía a saludar a Toby y éste asintió con la cabeza, mi papá me miró de una forma amenazante, pues me tiene dicho **_"Mientras yo esté vivo, ningún chico entrará a mi casa o será tu novio sin mi autorización" _**obviamente eso era una verdad exagerada, él no quiere que tenga un novio que se propase y cosas así. Luego mi papá se levantó del sillón y también fue a saludar a Toby:

**- Un gusto en conocerte Toby, me llamo Alex-** mi papá le extendió la mano, Toby lo miró con ojos serios, pues al parecer comprendió donde se dirigía esto; Toby estrechó con seguridad la mano de mi papá, mientras le decía:

**- También es un gusto para mí conocerlos, me alegra saber quiénes son los padres de Marceline- **Toby puso una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, mi papá sonrió también y luego exclamó:

**- ¡Así me gusta chico!, se nota que vienes de una buena familia, básicamente como nosotros, te ves muy bien educado, me alegra mucho que mi hija tenga amigos como tú, dime ¿Te quedarías a cenar con nosotros para conocerte un poco mejor y saber con quién se junta mi hija?- **mi papá estaba realmente feliz, es muy difícil que un chico a simple vista le caiga bien a mi papá, tenía ese temor de que Toby no supiera reaccionar y le cayera mal a mi papá, me alegro mucho que haya sido lo contrario a lo que esperaba… pero la respuesta de Toby me hizo sentir así como :|

**- No, lo siento, pero no puedo… verán vivo cerca de Marble Hornets y…- **mis papás comprendieron de inmediato, como yo soy fanática de las Creepypastas, les cuento de todo sobre ellas, y saben que esa zona es conocida por ellos; comprendieron de inmediato que irse lo antes posible era para la seguridad de Toby, mi mamá se acercó a él y le dijo en un tono de preocupación:

**- Toby, sabemos lo que se dice de esa zona… no tenemos problemas en que te vayas, pero ten cuidado… gracias por haber traído a Marceline a casa, eres bienvenido cuando quieras, aunque si quieres te puedo ir a dejar en auto-** al parecer a mi mamá, le picó el bichito de la intriga, quería saber quién era Toby a toda costa, pero Toby le dijo "**_No se moleste, mi papá trabaja cerca de aquí así que lo esperaré para irme con él, pero muchas gracias por la oferta"_**, mi mamá comprendió y lo acompaño hasta la puerta, mi papá se despidió de él y mi mamá también, luego Toby me dijo adiós en un susurro, mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, cruzó la puerta y se fue caminando en la misma dirección por la que vinimos. Mis papás me miraron y mi mamá me dijo:

**- Se nota que ese chico quiere algo más que amistad contigo hija, ¡Y sólo lo conoces de hoy!, eso es amor a primera vista- **mi mamá puso una cara de "Sé que a ti también te gusta ¿eh? ¬.¬" y mi papá me miró y me dijo:

**- Un día lo invitas a comer aquí, y ahí veremos lo que pasa, aunque tu mamá tiene razón, yo decido si te doy el permiso de que sea tu novio- **mi papá puso la misma cara de mi mamá, mientras mi hermano puso pausa al juego y se volteó a reírse de mí, luego se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a mí:

**- Si ese chico se propasa contigo, créeme que lo mataré; Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, yo te debo un helado, vamos antes de que sea más tarde, ya le pedí permiso a mamá- **mi hermano me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salimos a la heladería del parque, que era cercano al bosque ¿Pueden creer eso?, todo el tiempo voy a partes cercanas al bosque, esto empieza a hartarme ¬¬.

Mientras caminábamos, Johnny me iba hablando de los logros que había conseguido en el juego, que había avanzado más que yo y cosas así, fue cuando le dije:

**- Bien, tú vas cientos de misiones delante de mí ¡Pero yo voy más lejos de lo que tú vas en el GTA IV en el GTA V!- **mi hermano me miró y me dijo:

**- No me gusta el nigga, pero me gusta Trevor, el resto a la mierda, tú te quedas con el chocolate ¿eh?- **me hermano me miró con una cara de "¡Enójate luego que me quiero reír de ti!" y lo miré y le dije:

**- Pero por lo menos a mí no me gusta andar de pandillera matando gente por todos lados- **mi hermano se paró frente de mí y me gritó, como si lo hubieran insultado a él:

**- ¡JOHNNY CLEVIX ES MEJOR QUE TU NIGGA!- **yo lo miré y le grité:

**- ¡CÁLLATE QUE YO TE ENSEÑE A HABLAR PERRA! ADEMÁS SÓLO TE IMPORTA PORQUE TIENEN EL MISMO NOMBRE- **sip, aunque no lo crean, yo le enseñe a hablar a mi hermano mayor, o sea ¡QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANA MENOR LE ENSEÑA A HABLAR A SU HERMANO MAYOR! Sólo yo lo hago.

**- Si vas a insultar, por lo menos hazlo bien, SOY PERRO Imbécil- **dijo mi hermano mientras seguía caminando hacia la heladería, ya estábamos cerca.

**- Ganas esta vez Johnny, pero la otra no lo harás :D- **le dije a mi hermano mientras lo seguía a la heladería.

o.o.o.o

Llegamos a la heladería, se llama "Sweet Ice Cream" y tiene un estilo muy de niños, me encanta esta heladería, debido a que es una de las pocas que quedan que son de mi infancia; en fin, Johnny me había prometido una copa de helado, y eso fue lo que compró:

**- Bien, supongo que quieres una copa de chocolate, como siempre- **Johnny sabe que me encanta el chocolate, en especial el de esta heladería tan nostálgica. Asentí con la cabeza, y puse una cara de emoción, mi hermano rió un poco y me dijo que me sentara en alguna mesa del lugar, eso fue lo que hice mientras pedía los helados; vi la hora: 5:19, pensé:

**_"Toby ya debe estar en su casa… espero que Jeff no lo haya atrapado o algo así… lo dudo mucho, pero es una posibilidad que no se descarta"_**

Luego de meditar, me pareció haber visto a Toby corriendo por el bosque de Marble Hornets, tenía una cara de sorpresa, en eso llegó mi hermano con los helados, me había traído una copa, era una copa grande, llena de helado de chocolate, el helado tenía crema batida en la punta y la coronaba una fresa pequeña, era tan pequeña que daba ternura :3; mi hermano tenía una copa de vainilla, sin crema en la punta y con salsa de caramelo, ambas copas tenían 2 galletas en forma de tubo, 1 cuchara y eran del mismo tamaño.

Mi hermano se sentó en frente de mí: Traía puesta una chaqueta, una polera de GTA IV, unos pantalones azules y unas Converse de color gris, se veía bien, mi hermano siempre se vestía igual, lo único que cambiaba eran los colores de su ropa, todos los días; su pelo era simple, es un poco largo, pero no le pasa los hombros, es de color castaño oscuro y era algo alborotado, se parecía mucho al pelo de Laughing Jack; y para terminar tiene los mismos ojos que yo, son un poco más grandes que los míos, cualquiera diría que tiene de novia a una chica de cartón, pero no es así, tiene novia, se llama Carrie, pero para mi gusto es fea, tiene el pelo anaranjado (TEÑIDO), tiene ojos azules (USA LENTES DE CONTACTO), es delgada (ES COMO UN PALO), tiene una voz dulce (DULCEMENTE CHILLONA Y ENSORDECEDORA), su busto es un poco pronunciado (Y SE CREE MUCHO POR ESO ¬¬), pero a mi hermano le gusta y es feliz con ella, pero yo la odio por decir estas simples palabras: **_"¿Anime? Ah esos monitos chinos, no me gustan y tampoco las Crepi-cosas esas"_**, es más por esa razón que me cae mal y la odio :), pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

**- Oye, ese Toby sólo quiere algo contigo ¬¬ ¿Eh?- **dijo mi hermano mientras comía helado y ponía una cara de entrometido.

**- ¿Y? No me importa eso, si quisiera un novio, me gustaría a alguien como tú en personalidad, y alguien así como Masky en físico :3-** dije mientras comía helado, mi hermano me miró y se rió, yo le pregunté:

**- ¿De qué te ríes? Cada quién tiene sus gustos, así como cada quién elige con quién acompañarse ¿O no?- **lo miré así ¬¬ y Johnny paró de reír, luego dijo:

**- Tienes razón, pero bueno, ¿No te gustaría a alguien como Toby? Se nota que es Otaku, que le gustan las Creepypastas y además papá lo aprobó y mamá también- **me enfadé mucho con Johnny y le dije

**- ¿Te dieron trabajo de Espía acaso?**

**- No, sólo escuché eso cuando te fui a pedir el almuerzo, no le he dicho nada a papá o a mamá, tú tranquila, si no le dices nada a mamá o a papá de lo que pasa con mi novia, yo no les diré nada de lo que pase contigo y Toby, recuerda que siempre cuentas conmigo en eso, así yo también puedo contar contigo en el mismo tema- **mi hermano terminó su helado y yo iba a la mitad del mío, siempre soy así, lo dejé de lado y mi hermano se tiró a comérselo; yo le dije:

**- Tienes razón Johnny, pero aún tengo la duda… ¿Crees que soy fea? Dime la verdad- **me sentí mal, comparada con la novia de mi hermano soy una basura, mi hermano se terminó el helado y me dijo:

**- No eres fea Marcy, si te sientes mal porque Britanny te molesta, piensa que ella es Anoréxica y tiene problemas mentales igual que sus amigas de cartón, ellas sí son feas, además de querer buscar a alguien para… bueno, ya sabes… nunca lo van a conseguir porque son putas, tú no, tú vas decente a la escuela, ellas no, siempre debes pensar eso; es por esa razón que Toby se fijó en ti y no en ellas, Toby le parecería lindo a cualquier chica, tal vez a ellas también les gusta Toby y si te molestan por eso, tú diles lo que te acabo de decir ¿Si?- **me dio tanta felicidad escuchar esas palabras de mi hermano, que fui a abrazarlo, él hizo lo mismo y luego me dijo que nos fuéramos a casa, yo asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos de la heladería… Jamás pensé que él me dijera eso, es decir, siempre me molesta por cualquier cosa, pero escuchar eso de él… me hizo sentirme bien conmigo misma… me hizo volver a sonreír… pero aun así… no le sentí el sabor al chocolate del helado que me compró… por el almuerzo al que tampoco le hubiera sentido sabor alguno…

**Elisse _*pov*_**

Desperté en la bañera, recordé lo que había pasado, vi la hora: 8:23, me salí de la bañera y vi el agua: era una mezcla de rojo, mucho rojo con unos tonos café en ella, era la sangre de Jeff mezclada con el lodo sangriento de aquella pelea, finalmente solté el tapón y ví como esa pesadilla se iba por el drenaje, me sentí aliviada.

Salí del baño de mi habitación y me vestí con un pijama corto, sentía calor, mucho calor; no bajé a cenar, no tenía hambre, finalmente me recosté en mi cama, me puse unos audífonos y conecté mi teléfono a ellos, comencé a escuchar el Opening de Tokio Ghoul, mientras pensaba lo mismo que pensé al momento de quedarme dormida en la bañera… nuevamente me sentí cansada y cerré mis ojos… quedándome nuevamente dormida… mientras sentía… cómo una gota de algo recorría mis mejillas… unas mejillas pálidas y frías… era como tocar la piel de un muerto… era algo parecido… era tocar la piel de una Demonio, tomando una siesta…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? <strong>

**Daniella: Muy bonito y... SUBE EL JODIDO CAP 7!**

**Mikiki: YA SÉ QUE DEBO HACER EL CAP. 7! JODER! ¬¬ dejen de reclamar, bueno me pondré a escribir, que les vaya bonito y… :POKERFACE: no sé que más SAYONARA!**

**Daniella: Sayonara!**


	7. Capítulo VII: Especial de Halloween Pte1

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta...**

**Daniella: Holi ñ.ñ... Mikiki... NUNCA SUBISTE EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN A TIEMPO!**

**Mikiki: si se lo que les prometí, pero he tenido mucho trabajo en el Colegio y he estado falta de creatividad... Gomene X'C**

**Daniella: AWA Pero qué hermoso, esta vez no te regañaré ni nada... porque yo también formo parte del grupo de ese trabajo D'X**

**Mikiki: Bueno decidí hacer el especial de 2 partes... para aumentar el suspenso |)... bueno espero que disfruten el cap. lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo de siempre, Sayonara!**

**Daniella: Ñee**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VII<span>

"Dulce o Truco (Especial de Halloween Parte 1)"

**Marceline _*pov*_**

Había llegado a casa junto con Johnny hace un buen rato, estaba en mi habitación escuchando música, cuando recordé que Toby me había dado unas series Anime, las quité de la mochila y luego la ordené para mañana, y vi el Calendario de Creepypastas que tengo: No podía ser… ¡Mañana era Halloween :D! recordé de qué me iba a disfrazar para salir a pedir dulces con Elisse: Jeff The Killer, pero ya no estaba muy segura de esa idea, Jeff intentó matarme 2 veces y ya me estaba aterrando la idea de salir y volver a encontrarme con el verdadero… pero entonces la pregunta era ¿De qué otra cosa me podía disfrazar?... tengo hasta mañana para pensarlo, ¡Pero no podía ser que maña hubiera clases! Bueno le preguntaré a Toby y a Elisse sobre qué me puedo disfrazar y para salir a lanzar huevos… más por eso era que saldría :D.

***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE***

Llegué a las 7:46 a la escuela, eso me daba tiempo para charlar con Elisse y Toby; finalmente llegué a mi casillero y ahí estaban Toby y Elisse charlando sobre no sé qué; como siempre los saludé fingiendo tener sueño aún. Toby me vio y puso una cara de Ternura total

**- Kya~ eres adorable Marceline, ERES ADORABLE!- **Toby se abalanzó a mí y me apretujó, al parecer le encantaban las cosas así: Chibi y yo me veía muy Chibi haciendo eso. Recordé que mi hermano venía conmigo y me vió y se comenzó a reír al verme apretujada en los brazos de Toby, mientras se iba a su casillero me dijo:

**- ¡Pero qué linda pareja hacen los dos: Marceline es Sebastián Michaelis y Toby es Grell Sutcliff! Jajaja, ah hola Elisse- **en lo que mi hermano dijo eso Toby abrió unos ojos tremendos y me soltó rápido, Elisse saludó a mi hermano con su mano, mientras me miraba riéndose en silencio y siguió haciendo lo suyo. Toby me habló avergonzado:

**- Lo-lo siento… no quise hacer eso… bueno, amm, buenos días, primero que todo y segundo: ¿Qué te parecieron las Series que te di?- **Toby me miró feliz pero avergonzado por su actitud, luego recordé las series…

***FLASHBACK***

Había sacado las series de la mochila hace un rato, pero no había visto cuáles eran; vi el reloj: 9:23, aún tenía tiempo para ver Anime así que tomé las cajas y las vi… eran:

- Tokio Ghoul

- Another

- Blood C

Eran series GORE… Toby veía series GORE… en ese momento me dije a mí misma en voz alta:

** - Ay Toby… aunque no lo creas… tú y yo tenemos mucho en común… mi querido Toby…- **en ese momento una sonrisa de psicópata se formó en mi rostro… imaginaba mi habitación cubierta de sangre… imaginé… que la sangre chorreaba por las paredes y llegaba al suelo, formando grandes charcos de ese líquido… y también imaginé que en medio de mi habitación… estaba el cuerpo dueño de la sangre de las paredes… imaginé el cuerpo descuartizado de Jeff The Killer en medio de mi habitación y que sobre su cabeza… escrito con su sangre… decía la frase que tanto él amaba decir…

**_"GO TO SLEEP… JEFF THE KILLER"_**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**- Me regalaste: Tokio Ghoul; Another; Blood C… esas series están catalogadas como "_GORE_"… ¿Sabes?... amo el GORE- **le dije a Toby poniendo una cara de psicópata poco a poco y cada vez más notoria, entonces Toby hizo lo mismo y me dijo:

**- Entonces tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien… Marceline**

**- También pensé en lo mismo… Toby- **entonces Toby y yo nos pusimos a reír y Elisse miraba con cara de **_"-_- ¿Es en serio?... No Mames, son un par de subnormales ¬¬"_** entonces Toby continuó hablándome de más series GORE que había visto, también de otras muy conocidas y muy buenas, por ejemplo: Death Note; One Piece; WataMote!; Danganronpan; Bakumatsu ROCK; Entre muchos otros más, Toby y yo tenemos más en común de lo que aparentamos… estoy comenzando a creer que lo que me dijo prácticamente todo el mundo es verdad… ¡Toby quiere ser mi novio Kya~! No, no exageres, puede que sólo quiera tener una amiga así, verdad? ¿Verdad?... bueno dejaré que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, ah ahora que recuerdo, iba a preguntarle algo a Elisse y Toby, y les pregunté!:

**- Amm, ¿Saldrán a pedir Dulces este año?, yo quiero ir, pero no encuentro un buen disfraz…- **MUY BIEN MARCELINE! TE FELICITO A TI MISMA!

**- Yo si saldré… ¿No que te ibas a disfrazar de Jeff The Killer?- **dijo Elisse seria, COMO SIEMPRE!

**- Si pero, luego de lo que pasó ya no quiero saber de él por un tiempecito… Toby ¿De qué otro Creepypasta me puedo disfrazar?- **Toby se quedó pensando un ratito, finalmente me contestó:

**- Realmente no sé, pero me gustaría salir a pedir Dulces contigo… me vestiré de Ticci Toby… Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te vistes de Clockwork?-** Ok, eso realmente confirmaba todo… ¡TOBY QUIERE CONMIGO!, Bien es sabido que hay Ticci Toby X Clockwork, PERO NO CONMIGO!… aún

**- No sé… es decir… me gusta Ticci Toby porque es loco y sádico, pero… creo que Clockwork va más allá que la locura de Ticci Toby… Mmm… AYÚDAME ELISSE D:!- **Elisse se quedó pensando y me dijo:

**- Vístete de Jeff The Killer, es decir ¿Cuál es el problema?**

**- Mmm… bueno… supongo que ese será mi disfraz de todos modos… :)- **dije con una sonrisita en la cara…

**Toby _*pov*_**

**_ "Me gusta Ticci Toby porque es loco y sádico"_**... ¿Le… Le gusto a Marceline porque soy sádico y loco?... Es muy diferente a la razón de porqué Clockwork me quiere… A Clockwork le gusto porque soy un Proxy, ES DECIR ¡UN PROXY, UN MANDADO, UNA MARIONETA DE SLENDERMAN! Marceline tiene razón… ¡Clockwork está más loca que yo!... Aunque dudo mucho de que Slender me deje salir a pedir Dulces siendo yo mismo un Creepypasta; pero… el año pasado dejó salir a Laughing Jack… lo hablaré con Slender… ahora que recuerdo, no tengo el número de Marceline para llamarla, se lo pediré para charlar con ella

**- Amm, Marcy… acabo de recordar que le tengo que pedir permiso a mi papá para salir a pedir Dulces contigo, ¿Te parece si lo llamo ahora?- **con eso despistaré a Marceline y conseguiré su número de teléfono

**- No creo que sea una buena idea, digo, si tu papá está trabajando, es mejor no molestarlo… ya sé, te daré mi número de teléfono, así me podrás llamar para que me digas si vas con nosotras ¿Te parece?- **¡SI, LO CONSEGUÍ!... eso era de esperar de mí: EL MÁS ENCANTADOR, EL ÚNICO, EL INIGUALABLE: Ticci Toby. Finalmente, Marceline me dio su número de teléfono, estaba muy feliz, iba a poder hablar con ella cuando quisiera!, Wow, pero qué psicópata suena eso.

Marceline sacó su celular, era un Alcatel, no sé qué modelo, pero era azul y vi que tenía como protector de pantalla a… MI! YO SOY SU PROTECTOR DE PANTALLA E IMAGEN DE FONDO!, era increíble, qué emoción, bueno decidí sacar mi celular para guardar el número de Marceline… cuando veo que ella puso una cara de WTF!? Tremenda, luego tartamuda me preguntó:

**- Ah… To-Toby… ¿Qué ce-celular tienes…?- **estaba muy asombrada, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi celular, finalmente le dije:

**- Es el Iphone 5S… ¿Por qué?-** Marceline tenía una cara de vergüenza hasta el suelo, bueno es que… era mucha la diferencia entre celulares, me sentí mal por ella y le dije:

**- Marceline, no importa ese pequeño detalle, es sólo un aparato, ¿Sabes? Si lo dejo caer ahora mismo al piso ¡SE HACE MIERDA EN UN INSTANTE!, tu celular no, si lo sueltas, ni siquiera se le saldrá la tapa, el mío se hará pedazos y no tiene arreglo…además Elisse me contó…- **cuando nombré a Elisse, esta se sorprendió y se sonrojó ligeramente y prácticamente se metió dentro de su casillero**-… que tú tienes una Tablet, yo no tengo una- **Marceline me miró y con una cara de pena me dijo:

**- Pero tú tienes un Iphone… y mi celular apenas y sirve para llamar y cosas así**

**- Marceline, no importa, ¿Sabes qué? Te regalaré mi celular, tal vez en una semana más o antes incluso, pero no pongas esa cara… no me gusta verte triste, no te vez hermosa… sonriendo, feliz y alegre te vez preciosa, ¿Si?- **le sonreí un poco, así como ella me sonríe a mi… me miró y me sonrió… esa sonrisita y esa carita me cautiva… me dan ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más… sus ojos hacen que me derrita por dentro! Son tan hermosos: la forma en que brillan, como me miran con felicidad, me hace ser feliz y sentir un calorcito muy agradable y acogedor en mi pecho; su pelo… es perfecto, esa melena castaña que gira y se mueve con cada movimiento de su cabeza tan… perfecta… me encanta su forma de ser, me atrevería a gritar **_"¡TE AMO MARCELINE, ERES HERMOSA, QUIERO SER TU NOVIO!"_**, pero tengo ese temor a ser rechazado… por mi primer amor verdadero… alguien que me entiende sólo mirando estos horribles ojos color miel… no son nada comparados a los suyos… cómo quisiera que fuera mi novia… para protegerla, para abrazarla, para hacerle compañía y asegurarme de que nunca cambie drásticamente…

o.o.o.o

La jornada de clases acabó, en la tarea nos fue excelente: +A fue la calificación del grupo, luego nos tocó Ed. Física, pero más que nada sólo hablamos en el Campus con nuestros amigos; iba saliendo solo de la escuela, Marceline y Elisse se habían adelantado, me estaban esperando fuera de la escuela, iba camino a ellas cuando escucho que me gritan desde muy lejos:

**- ¡TOBY!-** Me di vuelta en dirección del grito, esa voz no era la de Marceline, era amarga y chillona, era Britanny que me llamaba desde el pasillo principal de la escuela, poco a poco se fue acercando, caminando muy calmadamente mientras soltaba una que otra carcajada sin sentido, junto a sus dos "amigas" llegaron a mi lado, Britanny se puso frente mío y me dijo, tratando de tener una voz dulce:

**- Hola Toby, supongo que sabes quién soy, bueno iré al grano, se nota que estás cansado; verás, hoy haré una fiesta de Halloween en mi casa y… bueno, me pareces lindo y quise invitarte para que charláramos con más calma, ¿Te parece?-** mientras hablaba se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, hasta que me acorraló con la pared y… esas cosas de silicona… se presionaban contra mi abdomen, era realmente molesta su presencia, además de parecer puta, lo único que quería era tener… bueno, ya saben, algo pasajero conmigo ¡Y NADA MÁS!, la corrí lejos de mí y le dije molesto:

**- Vete a joder a tu novio futbolista, que yo no te tomo en cuenta-** Britanny puso una cara de pervertida y me sujetó del brazo, puso su cabeza en mi cuello y me dijo al oído:

**- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a mi fiesta?, beberemos alcohol hasta desmayarnos, y si vas a mi fiesta hoy… te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras… verás… tú me gustas Toby… ¿No quieres hacer ejercicio conmigo hoy?- **eso ya era el colmo, me di media vuelta y le grité en la cara

**- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDA SUBNORMAL, NADIE TE QUIERE POR PUTA, Y NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁS QUE CAIGA ANTE TI, SE NOTA QUE ESTÁS DESESPERADA O ES QUE TU NOVIO FUTBOLISTA TE DEJÓ?!-** le quité bruscamente mi brazo de sus manos, pero luego sus amigas me sujetaron y Britanny se puso frente mío y con un tono "amenazante" me dijo:

**- Te tendré algún día Toby, sé que te mueres por esa perra de Marceline, si es que así se llama, dime ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?- **me enfadé y le dije:

**- Ella no está desesperada o algo por el estilo, además… _ELLA VE ANIME_… Ahora trata de joderte a otro imbécil, mira que yo no caigo tan fácil-** me solté bruscamente y salí de la escuela, Marceline me estaba esperando afuera junto con Elisse, me vieron salir enojado al parecer, Marceline se paró en frente mío y me dijo:

** - Qué carajos te hizo Britanny… dime-** se oía enojada, pero tenía su cara feliz de siempre, le dije TOODO lo que pasó y luego me dijo con su tono normal de voz, mientras me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar conmigo:

**- Déjala que crea que puede tenerte… está dañada y loca… de seguro estudió para ser imbécil- **no tomé muy en serio las palabras de Marceline, puesto que estaba más concentrado en su mano: es pequeña y de un color de piel normal, tenía las uñas pintadas de negro y en una de ellas estaba el símbolo de los Proxy de color blanco… era el mismo símbolo que yo tengo en el cuello… como una cicatriz permanente… hecha con las garras de Slender cuando me comprometí a obedecerle en cada cosa que dijera… La mano de Marceline estaba tibia y era suave, muy suave, era como un algodón; estaba comenzando a soplar un viento otoñal y cada casa que veía alrededor, tenía decoraciones de Halloween, me gustaba esa escena.

Recordé cuando viví un Halloween muy agradable, tenía como 10 años, mi hermana estaba conmigo en la sala de estar con un tazón de dulces en las manos, era para los niños que salían a pedir dulces; yo veía cómo mi hermana tomaba cada cierto tiempo un dulce, lo abría con cuidado y se lo comía, cuando hacía esto, sacaba un puñado y me lo daba, poco a poco el tazón se fue acabando, cuando llegaron unos niños a pedir dulces, mi hermana salió con el poco de dulces que quedaban y se los dio a los niños, finalmente el tazón se acabó y me dijo que los próximos que pasaran, le arrojaríamos huevos y que ocultaríamos los envoltorios de los dulces en su habitación, y así pasó, vinieron los niños que me molestaban en la escuela, mi hermana apagó todas las luces y m dio una bolsa con huevos y ella tenía una también, los niños dijeron "Dulce o Truco", mi hermana abrió la puerta y les gritó "¡Elegimos Truco!" y comenzábamos a lanzarles huevos a los pobre niños, yo prácticamente me estaba muriendo de la risa al ver sus caras de asustados y de sorprendidos corriendo por la calle, ¡Qué risa!, siempre que recuerdo eso, me pongo muy triste, porque mi hermana murió poco después de ese Halloween, me hizo pasar un buen rato ese día, y ella tomó la culpa cuando mamá llegó y vio la entrada de la casa llena de huevos y de cascaras rotas y nosotros dentro de la casa riendo a llorar en el suelo por la travesura de ese día. Desde entonces, voy a ver a mi hermana al Cementerio en Halloween y le dejo un puñado de Dulces surtidos, en memoria de ese Halloween.

o.o.o.o

Fui a dejar a las chicas a sus casa y luego caminé solo a la Creepyhouse, en la mañana Slender me dijo que cuando llegara quería hablar conmigo respecto lo que pasó con Jeff, supongo que es más para retarme que para castigar a Jeff, luego de lo que había pasado, no lo vi en todo el día de ayer, quizás le pasó algo muy grave.

**- Llegué a casa- **dije calmado cuando abrí la puerta, la pequeña Sally estaba jugando con Jane en la sala de estar, Ben estaba jugando videojuegos con Eyeless Jack y Masky estaba sentado con Hoodie en el sillón mientras revisaban unas listas, cuando entré y cerré la puerta automáticamente todos me miraron y Masky me dijo con un tono serio:

**- Slender estaba muy enojado en la mañana, dijo que cuando llegaras que fueras directo a su Oficina a "Conversar" respecto a lo de ayer-** tragué saliva, cuando Slender deja un mensaje con Masky, ¡ES PORQUE ES ALGO MUY GRAVE! Joder, voy a morir, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pase conmigo ¡Por culpa de Jeff!

Fui a mi habitación, tiré mi mochila adentro e inmediatamente salí… la Oficina de Slenderman estaba al fondo del pasillo del 2º piso, y mi habitación queda del otro lado del pasillo, entonces, cuando pasé todos salieron de sus habitaciones a desearme suerte de salir a lo menos moribundo de la Oficina de Slender, tenía mucho miedo, cada vez el ambiente se sentía más denso a medida que me adentraba por el pasillo… finalmente llegué a esa inmensa puerta de color negro y con el símbolo de los Proxy sobre ella y pintada de blanco; me recordó a las uñas de Marceline, pero lamentablemente no eran las uñas de Marceline… Cuando tomé la perilla de la puerta, todos entraron despavoridos a sus habitaciones, incluyendo los chicos que se encontraban abajo, eso hizo que me congelara por un segundo, comencé a temblar y me dio un tic en el cuello y en el ojo izquierdo, me sentía fatal, presentí morir al momento de abrir la puerta, ¡PERO GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE SLENDER ESTABA SENTADO EN SU SILLA Y TENÍA SUS BRAZOS EN SU ESCRITORIO! Al verlo así, me alivié un montón, finalmente entré y parado a un lado del escritorio estaban… ¿En serio? ¡Cómo llegaron ahí!, estaban Hoodie y Masky sin sus máscaras mirándome con cara de pena, Slender estaba serio en su escritorio, pero me dio la impresión de que cuando entrara iba a sacar sus tentáculos y me iba a matar en el acto. Finalmente entré y cerré rápidamente la puerta tras de mí y Slender me dijo calmado y serio:

**- Toby… Ayer llegué con los Creepys y los Proxys a la casa, y Jeff estaba tirado en el piso… Moribundo y con múltiples puñaladas en el cuerpo y con señales de haber sido brutalmente golpeado… sólo tengo una pregunta y quiero que la contestes con la verdad…-** en ese momento Hoodie y Masky sacaron un calibre 22 de sus bolsillos y me apuntaron, Hoodie puso una cara de tristeza tremendo, Masky se puso serio y firme con el arma, Hoodie dudaba mucho sobre si mantenerla apuntando hacia mí, yo me sorprendí y Slender se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia mí y me susurró al oído son un tono macabro**- ¿Tú lo dejaste en ese estado… o te ayudaron?... contesta AHORA Y CON LA VERDAD… si no es ese el caso, Hoodie y Masky dispararán a mi señal…- **yo me paralicé por un segundo y le respondí con total firmeza a Slender mirándolo a sus ojos inexistentes:

**- No Slender, yo no dejé a Jeff en el estado del que hablas- **Slender se paró derecho frente a mí, Hoodie y Masky seguían apuntando, pero se escuchó en sonido del Martillo retrayéndose, estaban listos para disparar, pero luego Slender preguntó:

**- Si no fuiste tú… Entonces ¿Quién fue?... tienes 10 segundos para responder… si la respuesta no me satisface… preparen a disparar… cuento 10.**

**- 10- **Slender me puso tiempo de vida… ¿Quién pudo haber dejado a Jeff en ese estado?

**- 9-** _"Mierda, piensa Toby ¿Quién pudo haber sido?..._

**- 8 - **_Espera… la única presente…_

**- 7- **_Cuando vi a Jeff…_

**- 6- **_En el estado en que estaba…_

**- 5- **_Pudo ser…_

**- 4- **_Quien lo dejó en ese estado…_

**- 3- **_Y esa persona…_

**- 2 - **_Es…_

**- 1… BANG!...**


	8. Capítulo VIII:Especial de Halloween Pte2

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta...**

**Daniella: Holi ñ.ñ... Mikiki... Me dejaste en suspenso por lo que pasó con el Fic, QUE PASÓ CON EL FIC!**

**Mikiki: si se, si se, pero he tenido mucho trabajo en el Colegio y he estado falta de creatividad... Gomene X'C**

**Daniella: Bueno a leer tu Fic X3**

**Mikiki: Bueno espero que disfruten el cap. lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo de siempre, Sayonara!**

**Daniella: LoL**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VIII<span>

"Dulce o Truco (Especial de Halloween Parte 2)"

**Narra Mikiki *_pov_***

Toda la Oficina de Slender se encontraba llena de polvo de cemento… Hoodie y Masky tenían sus caras tapadas para que ese polvo no les entrara en los ojos, luego de un rato Hoodie se destapó la cara y gritó:

**- ¡TOBY!- **Entonces corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo… muerto.

Cuando Hoodie disipó un poco el polvo, pudo ver el milagro… Toby estaba de cuclillas en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza… estaba vivo y en una pieza, las balas pasaron por encima de su cabeza, Toby levantó la mirada y vio a Hoodie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, entonces el mismo se abalanzó sobre su compañero y lo abrazó muy fuertemente, Toby hizo lo mismo y comenzó a llorar en silencio… Hoodie soltó el arma que aún tenía en la mano, y le dijo a Toby llorando de felicidad:

**- Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo… Lo siento mucho… Eso es lo malo de ser un Proxy… debes obedecer… pase lo que pase…- **Toby abrazó con más fuerza a Hoodie y este copió su acción, Masky hizo un gesto de desprecio y se puso un cigarrillo en la boca, lo prendió y comenzó a fumarlo. Slender apartó a Hoodie de donde estaba Toby y con una sola mano lo alzó del suelo, dejándolo suspendido en el aire mientras colgaba de su mano, enfadado por el intento fallido de asesinarlo y le dijo a Toby:

**- Quién atacó a Jeff… ya que no estás muerto aún puedo matar a la persona que lo hirió de esa manera tan brutal-** Toby se quedó en shock por un segundo y luego le respondió a Slender

**- Al parecer fue Elisse… era la única presente cuando lo vi tirado en el bosque moribundo… no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo… ¡Y ADEMÁS, EL TENÍA QUE HABER ESTADO EN EL INFRAMUNDO JUNTO CON EL RESTO!-** Cuando Toby dijo eso, Slender lo dejó caer al suelo, Slender sacó todos sus tentáculos y los agitó violentamente en su lugar, mientras tenían una expresión inexistente de frustración… Toby, al ver a Slender así, le preguntó:

**- Ah, Slenderman, ¿Qué sucede?... ¿No vas a matar a Elisse?-** Slender negó con la cabeza y luego le dijo a Toby:

**- No puedo…- **Slender apretó sus manos y continuó**- No puedo aunque quisiera… ¡PERO CÓMO QUIERO MATARLA!- **Masky comenzó a toser, se atragantó con el humo del cigarrillo al oír las palabras de Slender, luego anonadado preguntó:

**- ¡¿QUÉ?! Cómo que no puedes matarla Slender, ¡ES UNA MOCOSA!- **Slender se rindió, caminó hasta su silla y dijo:

**- No Masky… ella no es una simple mocosa… ¿Recuerdas a ese demonio llamado Sebastián Phanthomhive?-** Slender miró triste a Masky, Masky se quedó pensando y luego dijo:

**- Si, es el Demonio que vino de visita junto con Zalgo hace como 2 meses… ¿Por qué?- **Slender se sentó en la silla y le dijo a Masky:

**- Resulta que Jeff lo mató… pero por lo que me contó Zalgo ayer, Sebastián le dio su Alma de Demonio a Elisse… cuando… Jeff la atacó… ¡FUE ELLA!-** Slender golpeó con una mano su escritorio, haciendo que todo lo que estaba en él rebotara, Toby estaba anonadado por lo que escuchó… luego pensó:

**_"Entonces Elisse es un Demonio… bueno, tengo algo que negociar con ella a cambio de que no le revele a Marceline que yo soy Ticci Toby… Eso explica el por qué Jeff estaba moribundo en el suelo y Elisse estaba por ahí, ella lo atacó y lo dejó vivir… Es muy astuta… volverá a atacar y lo volverá a dejar así… Quiere hacerlo sufrir…"_**

**- Toby, te puedes ir… No le digas a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar respecto a Elisse, a ella puedes decirle que sabes, pero no nos nombres en ninguna frase- **Toby asintió y se fue tambaleándose por la puerta de la Oficina de Slender, cuando salió de la misma y avanzó un poco escuchó su nombre

**- ¡TOBY! ¡ESTÁS VIVO! BUAAA- **Era Clockwork quien se abalanzó sobre Toby y lloró en sus ropas, bueno por un ojo eran lágrimas y por el otro era sangre. Toby se sorprendió al verla en ese estado, jamás la había visto tan devastada.

**- Clock, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué todos estás sorprendidos?- **dijo Toby abrazándola y acariciando su cabello despeinado.

**- Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti Toby… y todos se pusieron a llorar cuando escucharon los disparos… Creí… que te había perdido… creí… que estabas muerto…-** dijo Clockwork reventando a llorar nuevamente, Toby estaba confundido, él mismo vio cuando las balas se acercaron a él, pero la pregunta que tenía era **_"¿Por qué sigo vivo… si vi cuando las balas se acercaron a mi frente?" _**eso sería un misterio, que nadie jamás sabrá…

o.o.o.o

**Slenderman _*pov*_**

Eran las 5:32 pm, el sol bajaba lentamente por entre los árboles colindantes a la ventana de mi habitación… Masky fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, mientras Hoodie no dejaba de mirar la escena de la casi muerte de Toby, ambos se notaban muy nervioso, en especial Masky, él sabe que un Demonio no tiene piedad con nadie… y nosotros no éramos la excepción, tenía miedo, hoy era Halloween y cada Halloween todos salen a matar, bueno excepto Laughing Jack, él sale a pedir Dulces; pero el resto mata sin piedad ni temor a ser descubiertos, yo me quedaba en la casa con Masky y Hoodie, pero si la Demonio venía a atacar, nos mataría en un solo movimiento… no, no me preocuparé, les diré a todos que saldrán a matar como todos los años, pero esta vez irían todos juntos en un grupo, así por lo menos se protegerán entre todos, en caso de una emboscada… mi habitación estaba llena de humo… no podía pensar bien debido a ese humo…

**- ¡Masky, si vas a fumar, por favor hazlo FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN, me molesta el humo, abre la ventana para que se disipe un poco el ambiente!-** Masky hizo lo que le dije, ¡PERO SE FUE FUMANDO! Argh, cómo odio cuando fuma adentro, si no muere en mis manos se va a morir a causa del Tabaco, maldito mocoso.

Pasó un rato y Hoodie me habló, tenía una voz quebrada, estaba mal.

**- Slender… ¿Por qué querías matar a Toby?... él es sólo un niño, a diferencia de Masky y yo- **Hoodie no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba en ningún momento, tocía a ratos POR CULPA DE MASKY, yo le respondí angustiado, aún pensaba en lo de la Demonio.

**- Les pedí que mataran a Toby… porque pensé que así los protegería a todos… pero fue un error tremendo… si hubiera muerto no hubiera cambiado nada… a quien debo mantener lejos es a esa Demonio… sé que es tu amigo Bryan, **_(Nota de Mikiki: Soy de esas personas que creen en la teoría de que Hoodie es Bryan, de Marble Hornets)_** y lo lamento mucho… de seguro ahora debe estar en su habitación teniendo un tic tras otro… y todo por culpa de Jeff…-** Hoodie se quedó callado un rato, finalmente caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla, después me preguntó.

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra Jeff?... ¿Sigue igual que ayer?**

**- No, está mejor… aunque creo que este Halloween no podrá salir… Qué pena-** dije y luego Hoodie abrió la puerta y me dijo antes de irse:

**- Se lo merece por idiota… sabía que pasaríamos la tarde en el Inframundo y se quedó aquí… no culpes a Toby… cada persona es responsable de sus actos… voy a ver qué tal está Toby…- **Hoodie cerró la puerta y se fue… me sentí mal al escuchar sus palabras llenas de verdad… era mi culpa por intentar matar a Toby… Masky y Hoodie no tienen la culpa de que Toby esté en el estado que esté… el cual desconozco en estos momentos…

Pasaron las horas y yo me encontraba aún en mi oficina… voy a ver qué tal está Jeff… espero que no esté muerto… fui a su habitación abrí la puerta con cuidado… y lo vi en su cama, se veía mal… pero no tanto como estaba ayer…

**- ¿Cómo te sientes Jeff?- **le pregunté al muy malherido y aún moribundo Jeff.

**- Me… me duele todo…-** entonces Jeff comenzó a llorar**-… Mátame Slender… prefiero eso antes que seguir así…-** yo me sentía realmente mal… pero ¿Matar a Jeff?, odio cómo se comporta conmigo… pero jamás llegaría a tales extremos con uno de mis protegidos… pero…

**- ¿Crees que está mal… matar a alguien en nombre de otro… o utilizando a alguien para hacer eso… Jeff?-** Jeff se levantó de su cama… se veía mucha fortaleza en el muchacho… me sentí muy mal al verlo… tratando de luchar por seguir en pie… pero cayó al suelo debido al dolor provocado por las heridas que aún tenía abiertas en su cuerpo; en el suelo, Jeff me respondió:

**- Escuché los disparos Slender… te sientes mal por haber intentado matar a Toby con las otras dos marionetas que tienes… si vas a matar a alguien… hazlo tú mismo… y asegúrate que esté muerto… ese fue el error que cometió esa Elisse al atacarme tan brutalmente… pero lo que quiere es hacerme sufrir… y le daré el gusto de hacerme sufrir… y luego la mataré…-** Jeff se puso de rodillas mientras sonreía como psicópata a mas no poder…

**- Jeff… Elisse es un Demonio… Lamentablemente no puedes matarla… pero tampoco permitiré que te vuelva a dejar en ese estado**

**- NO! ESE ES EL PROBLEMA QUE TIENES SLENDER, ¡SIEMPRE DICES QUE HARÁS LAS COSAS, PERO AL FINAL QUIENES TERMINAN HACIENDO TODO SON TUS 3 PUTAS MARIONETAS SIN SENTIMIENTOS: MASKY, HOODIE Y ESE MALPARIDO DE TOBY!**

**- Jeff… cálmate**

**- NO!... No me importa morir… pero por lo menos terminaré viéndote sufrir MALDITO ESQUELÉTICO!... Tú…- **Jeff comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras sonreía maniáticamente**- Tú jamás haces algo por ti mismo desde que recogiste a Masky y luego recogiste a Hoodie… después trajiste a Toby… y lo hiciste un Proxy… UN MANDADO, UNA MARIONETA, Un…- **Finalmente Jeff no pudo más y reventó a llorar, yo también lloré, Jeff tenía razón… ¡SOY UN MALDITO ESQUELÉTICO QUE USA A 3 INOCENTES PERSONAS PARA LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE!… Y ellos… no pueden hacer nada en contra de mi palabra… abracé a un Jeff inocente, un Jeff pequeño, un Jeff… como cuando lo adopté como mi hijo… mi primer protegido e hijo…

o.o.o.o

Pasó un largo rato y Jeff estaba dormido en su habitación, le había cambiado sus vendas y curé sus heridas… finalmente bajé a dar el aviso que había estado meditando durante toda esta tarde… estaba decidido… los liberaría de esas cadenas que tenían conectadas a mis manos… a mis manos llenas de culpa y de candados opresores de voluntad.

**- ¿Cómo está Jeff Slender?- **me preguntó Liu, su hermano, él no lo había visto desde ayer cuando nos fuimos al Inframundo.

**- Está dormido Liu, no te preocupes, está bien o por lo menos mejor que ayer**

**- Qué pena que podrá salir con nosotros… Respecto a eso ¿Vamos a salir o no?- **a Liu se le alegró un poco la cara al preguntar si saldrían o no a matar

**- Si, los que quieran ir a matar, son libres de ir, los que quieran salir a pedir Dulces, también son libres de ir… pero antes debo decirles algo, y quiero que todos escuchen-** todos se pusieron atentos, menos mis Proxys, estaban serios sabían que ellos no podían salir sin mi permiso…**- Los Proxys dejarán de ser Proxys…**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!- **Se escuchó a coro de parte de todos los Creepys y de los 3 Proxys, pero los Creepys estaban preocupados mientras que los Proxys estaban emocionados y felices… iba a liberarlos de esas cadenas, pero entonces Clockwork se enojó y me gritó:

**- ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS LIBERAS?! ELLOS SÓLO SON UNOS MANDADOS Y EN ESO DEBERÍAN QUEDARSE, ¡MANDADOS!- **Terminó de reclamar y entró en la habitación de Toby, salió casi de inmediato y luego entró en la habitación de Hoodie y Masky y salió, luego se encerró en su habitación; los chicos al ver que Clockwork había entrado en sus habitaciones fueron corriendo a revisar, yo también subí y vi que en ambos cuartos había sangre por todas partes, al parecer Clockwork la había derramado quién sabe cómo, pero la pregunta que tengo es ¿Por qué los Creepys estaban enojados con mi decisión respecto a los Proxys? Luego, de ver eso Hoodie entró a la habitación que comparte con Masky, y dijo en un tono sombrío:

**- No voy a aceptar eso Slender… seguiré siendo un Proxy quieras o no… tengo esto que me marca como eso para siempre…- **entonces se quitó su capucha y me apuntó a su mejilla… tenía la cicatriz que yo le había hecho con la forma del logotipo de los Proxys; luego Masky entró también y dijo:

**- Yo tampoco puedo dejar de ser un Proxy… es lo que siempre seré… quiera o no…- **y Masky se quitó su máscara, dejando ver su cara de tristeza y frialdad… la cara de Tim, mientras se arremangaba la chaqueta y me apuntó su antebrazo… tenía la misma cicatriz hecha por mi… Toby se quedó en shock, pensé que haría lo mismo, pero como es muy temperamental supuse que se encerraría y haría el símbolo, ESE MALDITO SIMBOLO QUE COMENCÉ A ODIAR por todos lados de su habitación, pero en vez de eso, fue a la habitación de Clockwork y comenzó a clavar frenéticamente sus hachas en la puerta, no se cansó hasta que la derribó, luego entró y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había dentro, Clockwork escapó despavorida de ahí antes de que Toby la lastimara, había perdido la cordura y el control, luego Toby se tiró escaleras abajo y salió de la casa, Clockwork estaba en shock al ver su habitación destruida a hachazos y tallado en la pared de la misma "Que te sirva de lección", Laughing Jack entonces habló:

**- Amm… voy a buscar a Toby… tal vez intente algo malo- **L. Jack estaba a punto de salir de la Creepyhouse cuando Masky lo detuvo con un grito

**- NO!... Cuando Toby esta así de descuerdo… tienes suerte de que no termines muerto… de seguro fue con su novia… déjalo Jack-** L. Jack estaba de acuerdo y me dijo que iría por Dulces, yo asentí y finalmente el resto salió a matar, exceptuando Masky, Hoodie y Clockwork, estaba en shock, pero finalmente se decidió a llorar en el suelo del pasillo del segundo piso… Masky se puso nuevamente su máscara y Hoodie hizo lo mismo y cada uno se puso a uno de mis costados, como guardaespaldas… estaba claro… Toby ya no era un Proxy… y esto lo habían planeado ellos 2… sino es así, Toby desquitó parte de su ira y rabia acumulada en la destrucción de la habitación de Clockwork; entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Jeff que había vuelto a estar en pie y me dijo:

**- Toby ya no es tu mandado ni tu marioneta… ya no es un Proxy… Ahora él es un Creepypasta… me alegro por él…- **Yo me di vuelta y los vi a los 3… Masky me miraba como siempre lo hacía, serio y frío… Hoodie estaba mirando a Clockwork, pobrecita, ¡Cómo lloraba!, pero se lo merece, no debió haber hecho eso ¡Menos con Toby!; y Jeff me miraba mientras trataba de soportar el dolor de sus heridas… y yo simplemente dije:

**- Esto es el comienzo de todo lo que viene… y viene muy rápido… y pesado…**

**Toby _*pov*_**

Me sentía feliz de lo que había hecho, sentía esas ganas de matar… pero primero lo primero…

**- Hola, quiero una bolsa de Dulces y otra con huevos por favor- **entré al primer almacén que vi abierto y compré las cosas que iba a ocupar esa noche, vi el reloj de aquel almacén: 8:23 pm; Marceline dijo que fuera por ella a las 9:00 pm, ¡Pero como soy muy malo iré por ella a las 8:25 :D!

Llegué a su casa y toqué el timbre, abrió su mamá, me recibió y me hizo pasar, vi a Marceline buscando como maniática algo en un cajón de un pequeño mueble que estaba al lado de los sillones de la sala de estar, hasta que finalmente gritó:

**- ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ :'D, SABÍA QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ!- **Había sacado una cajita que tenía pinturas para la cara… la vi y estaba vestida prácticamente igual que Jeff The Killer, nada más que tenía… Amm… busto… y Jeff no tiene o/o, me sonrojé al verla se veía tan linda y adorable :3, suerte que estaba con mi pañuelo y mis goggles así no vio mi cara de sonrojado hilando baba; luego de eso tocaron el timbre y esta vez era Elisse, quien venía vestida como Mikasa Ackerman, ¡ERA IGUAL A MIKASA! Tenía incluso el DMT y Las Espadas y repuestos; entró seria mientras Marceline se pintaba la cara de blanco y se oscurecía los ojos, sólo le faltaba la sonrisa… ¡Y me pidió hacerla! Soy extremadamente torpe en lo que a pulso respecta, me tiembla la mano pero eso ayudó a que la sonrisa Jeff The Killer quedara más parecida a la que en realidad tenía Jeff! Era increíble, Marceline era Jeff The Killer en versión mujer, me recordó mucho al pobre de Jeff; estábamos a punto de irnos cuando la mamá de Marceline nos dice:

**- Tengan cuidado ¡Y nada de hacer Travesuras ¿Eh?!- **Lo último lo dijo mirando a Marceline, esta cruzó los dedos en la espalda y le dijo:

**- Sí mamá… no haremos Travesuras… es una promesa…- **Entonces la mamá de Marceline nos dejó salir y fuimos a cada casa que pudimos diciendo **_"Dulce o Travesura"_** como todos unos pendejos inocentes, yo quería lanzar huevos a alguna casa ¡Pero en todas las casas no daban Dulces! Joder ¬¬ jamás quise tanto que me negaran algo, finalmente llegamos a una Heladería, estaba cerrada y con decoraciones de Halloween, parecía abandonada pero aún así, nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había en el lugar, Marceline puso su cabeza en la mesa e hizo un gesto de puchero, dijo:

**- Tsk, en todas las casas que vamos nos dan Dulce ¡Quiero que digan que no para que la casa parezca tortilla de todos los huevos que le tiraré!- **Marceline hacía gestos de locura, y con el maquillaje de Jeff The Killer, realmente parecía el en versión mujer, yo también me puse así y Elisse dijo algo sobre arrojarle huevos a los niños que pasaran por la calle, eso me hizo recordar a mi hermana, ¡Mi Hermana, para eso eran los Dulces que había comprado! Tengo que ir a verla, pero esta vez iré con las chicas.

**- Chicas, recordé que tengo que hacer algo al Cementerio, ¿Me acompañan?- **Marceline quedó con una expresión de (OoO) y Elisse quedó con una expresión de (o_o) y a coro me dijeron:

**- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!- **Luego Marceline quedó en shock y Elisse siguió hablando**- ¡¿QUÉ PASA POR TU CABEZA?!, ¡EL CEMENTERIO ES MÁS TENEBROSO DE NOCHE, MIRA A LA PORE MARCELINE, DE SEGURO DEBE HABERSE TRAUMADO CON LA SOLA IDEA DE IR!**

**- He ido al Cementerio de Noche, desde que murió mi hermana… y voy todos los años a dejarle un puñado de Dulces… ella me hacía pasar los mejores Halloween, siempre me hacía reír aun cuando pareciera imposible…- **no terminé de hablar y Marceline dijo

**- ¡Yo voy contigo Toby, aunque me da mucho miedo te acompañaré!- **Elisse soltó una carcajada y le dijo a Marceline

**- Claro, para que te orines encima por una simple mosca ¿No? Jajaja- **Marceline hirvió de rabia mientras yo me reía a punto de llorar y mojar mis pantalones, entonces me levanté de mi silla y les dije que camináramos hacia donde estaba mi hermana, pero de repente siento una mano grande en mi hombro, sólo giré los ojos para ver qué era y vi unas largas uñas negras en unos dedos negros en una mano envuelta en un vendaje blanco y desgastado ¡Era Laughing Jack! Estaba sonriendo y me dijo asumiendo un papel de ¿Hermano?:

**- ¡Hasta que te encuentro Toby!, papá estaba muy preocupado por la forma en que saliste de la casa, no vuelvas a asustarnos así ¿Quieres?, ah por cierto, ¿Dónde van?- **Marceline estaba impactada al ver a Jack, ella pensó que era un Cosplay y le dijo

**- E-E-¡Eres Laughing Jack! ¡Genial!- **mientras ella estaba en su mundo, yo le susurré a Jack

**- Jack, ellas no saben aún lo de mí, así que recuerda ser discreto**

**- Discreto, Ok- **me susurró al oído Jack.

Decidimos ir todos juntos al Cementerio, ¡Pero a Jack le daba miedo entrar! Es un trauma de su pasado previo a ser Creepy, no sé por qué pero dijo que nos esperaría en la entrada, asentí con la cabeza y entré con Marceline y Elisse y encontré la vieja y maltratada tumba de mi hermana… me dio una pena tremenda y cumplí con mi cometido… puse un puñado de Dulces en su tumba… Marceline se acercó a mí y leyó en voz alta lo que decía su lápida:

**- _"Lyra Rogers, fuiste una gran hija y hermana… tu tragedia no es nada comparado al vacío que dejaste en este plano material… pero siempre llenarás el hueco en nuestros corazones por tu partida._**

**_Recordada por sus padres y su hermano_**

**_Descansa en paz, querida hermana"_**

Entonces quebré en llanto y me quité todo lo de la cara y me tapé la misma con las manos… Lyra… mi querida hermana… "Descansa en paz" Eso lo escribí cuando vine al día de su sepulto, Marceline me abrazó y me dijo

**- Todos se van alguna vez Toby… tranquilo… tienes al resto de tu familia… y nos tienes a Elisse y a mí- **Marceline me sonrió y yo la vi… feliz como siempre y también me alegre un poco… Ella era como Lyra… ella era para mí… Mi Querida Lyra… Luego de un rato, decidimos salir del Cementerio, esa decisión fue de Elisse, vio que me estaba deprimiendo mucho y dijo que era mejor que nos fuéramos de ahí, cuando salimos vi a Jack asustando a unos niños de nuestra clase, era el hermano de Marceline y 2 de sus amigos, no he hablado con su hermano nunca, pero he de suponer que es como Marceline. Jack nos peguntó que si podía hacer travesuras con nosotros, al parecer escuchó lo que habíamos hablado y todos le dijimos que sí, entonces nos robó un puñado de dulces a cada uno de nuestras calabazas, Jack no tiene control sobre sí mismo cuando ve dulces, es como un niño.

Pasaron unas horas y los 4 ya habíamos hecho Travesuras de proporciones gigantescas XD ¡POBRES NIÑOS, ERA DIVERTIDO VERLOS CORRER LLENOS DE HUEVOS! Luego Laughing Jack les robaba los Dulces ¡Qué Hermosa Escena! La pasé muy bien, se hicieron las 11:00 y decidimos irnos cada uno a su casa, Marceline se fue con Elisse y yo me fui con Jack a la Creepyhouse, íbamos por el bosque cuando Jack me habló:

**- ¿Esa chica es tu novia Toby?-** Yo me sonroje y me escondí en el pañuelo que llevo en el cuello y le dije

**- ¿Cu-Cuál de las dos chicas?-** Entonces Jack se rió y me dijo:

**- Marceline, es tu novia ¿Verdad?-** Yo le dije rojo de vergüenza

**- No, pero quiero que sea mi novia... Que dices Jack, ¿Le pido ser mi novia?-** Jack me miro compasivo y me dijo

**- No creo que sea tiempo aun para eso Toby, deja que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, no apresures nada ni presiones tampoco... Ella también te quiere, se nota a leguas, pídele una cita y ve que pasa-** yo le dije con ese temor a ser rechazado

**- ... Y… ¿Si dice que no? Tengo miedo que me rechaze Jack...**

**- ¡Que Gallina! Tienes miedo de eso y eres un Creepypasta! Le contare a todos :D**- Yo me congelé y Jack se empezó a reír, yo finalmente le dije

**- Jack no le digas a nadie por favor... Le pediré una cita pero no le digas a nadie que la quiero por favor... Nee?-** le dije suplicándole a Jack

**- Ok, no te preocupes que no le digo a nadie-** dijo Jack, confié ciegamente en el... El peor error de mi vida... Llegamos a la Creepyhouse, estaban todos los Creepys dentro, llenos de sangre, entonces Jack pateó la puerta para abrirla, todos miraron sorprendidos y Jack gritó al entrar

**-¡A Toby le gusta una chica de su clase y tendrá una cita con ella mañana, se llama Marceline!-** yo quede congelado y todos me miraron... Mierda...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? Ojalá que les haya gustado el cap. y como soy tan buena gente, les dejaré el suspenso de nuevo |)<strong>

**Daniella: See... más te vale subir el cap. lo antes posible eh? ¬¬ *preparando Minigun cargada de tomates***

**Mikiki: Bueno les tengo un anuncio que les pondré en un cap. aparte Sayonara! *corre a buscar escondite***

**Daniella: Bye! *Comienza a buscar a Mikiki para dispararle tomates* XD**


	9. -- Aviso de Suma Importancia :3 --

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un aviso que para mí es muy importante:**

* * *

><p><em>"He considerado que FanFiction es una página demasiado compleja en lo que consta subir historias, capítulos, etc. debido a esto, busqué otras páginas para publicar la historia de "Hola soy Toby... Ticci Toby" y otros proyectos que tengo; en eso encontré Wattpad, donde es mucho más fácil todo el tema de subir historias, capítulos, etc. les quería avisar que la historia está en Wattpad, es más fácil encontrarla y realmente me acomoda mucho más en lo que es subir capítulos, además de que puedes poner la página es Español XD les dejaré un link en donde está la historia... solamente que ahí... Daniella no está, no quiso aparecer, pero bueno era nada más eso. Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores y seguidores (y acosadores XD) por darme su apoyo para seguir la historia y también quiero aclarar que SEGUIRÉ LA HISTORIA A LA PAR QUE EN WATTPAD, sólo que me demoraré en subir la historia en FanFiction y puede que viceversa, pero era nada más eso, por favor denme su opinión y su decisión sobre en dónde van a seguir la historia, aunque yo recomiendo ambas páginas XD"<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan entendido y todo eso, si tienen dudas nada más mándenme un mensaje privado y les responderé, Sayonara!<strong>

**Link de la historia en Wattpad: Deben entrar a mi perfil, y en mi biografía encontrarán el link, gomen pero FanFiction no me deja colocar Links /(**


	10. ÚLTIMA ENTRY DEL FIC --AVISO IMPORTANT--

**Konnichi ha a todos los lectores jaja! Soy yo Mikiki Karu-chan y aquí les traigo un par de noticias buenas y malas que es muy importante Y TIENEN QUE LEERLO:**

* * *

><p><em>"Bueno, primero que todo, la mala noticia... esque les informo que cerraré la historia en FanFiction... lo sé también es duro para mí, la buena noticia, es que la seguiré en Wattpad, es mucho más sencillo lo que es subir cap, historias nuevas, etc, etc.<em>

_Busquen la historia en Wattpad o busquen MikikiKaruchan y me encontrarán, también encontrarán un par más de historias que están en desarrollo... Lo siento mucho pero... FanFiction me cabreó..._

_Esta será la última Entry que suba a esta cuenta en FanFiction..._

_Adiós... mis queridos lectores bn sensualones..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan entendido y todo eso, si tienen dudas nada más mándenme un mensaje privado y les responderé, Sayonara!<strong>


End file.
